


Un destino extraño

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, M/M, pony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Misha es un profesor de equitación en el pueblo de Mystic Falls, y alli nadie sabe guardar secretos.<br/>Descargos de racionabilidades: los personajes no me pertenecen ni las personas descritas en el tampoco solo se deben a sus autores originales y a las personas con libre albedrío.<br/>Wrninga: nada del otro mundo solo amor y recelo y mucho poni suelto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nueva ciudad, nuevos dramas escolares, y un pony en el jardín...

 

Misha Collins es un profesor de equitación y llega a Mystic Falls una pequeña ciudad de Virginia, con toda la intención de cambiar su vida o encontrar una; el profesor se ha mudado de su antigua ciudad porque esta cansado de la vida que llevaba... nada interesante, ni prospectos de crecimiento laboral, ni amoroso, sus amigos son escasos... o sea dos. Jared y Jensen que viven felices y comiendo perdices en Nebraska, el no les envidia en absolutamente nada su permanente estado de felicidad, noooo!!! Para nada, solo verles tan enamorados le da náuseas... y no es que sea un malhumorado o esnob, nada que ver. Solo que no soporta cierta clase de gente, a los estirados, los que mienten, los que dicen mentiras a medias y los que se mienten a si mismo y los que con tal de no asumir responsabilidades huyen de las cosas o las ignoran. Pero el no es nada antisocial… no para nada.

 

Últimamente junto al profesor de gimnasia Jared Tristan Padalecki y su pareja estable súper feliz Jensen Ross Ackles otro profesor del instituto en el que trabajaba y el cual se ocupaba de las clases de trigonometría, el club de ajedrez y de matemáticas... sentía que el no pintaba mucho en ese lugar... aunque hacer de cupido para esos dos había sido divertido. Pero él realmente no era feliz allí y lo admite.

 

En su nueva escuela, todo parecía ir acomodándose normalmente, la escuela es normal, el alumnado es normal, los otros profesores son normales... aunque ese tipo que imparte Historia tiene una pinta de alcohólico que te volteaba de solo mirarle; Alaric Saltzman, pero que éste no tenga trato con el resto del profesorado del instituto, era el único punto a favor.

 

Lleva solo cuatro días en el lugar y le han impartido todos los chismes habidos y por haber del lugar... dios que esa profesora de música si que se fumo algo porque esa lengua no paraba de hablar en la hora de la comida.

 

El pueblito es agradable, ahora que lo recorre y se encuentra con la preciosa plaza central del pueblo llena de niños, se plantea traer a Yemma en el fin de semana. A su Pony le fascinan los niños, ha sido un cuarto día agitado y agotador, pero no podía dejar de recorrer el lugar donde vive ahora... cuando llegue a su casa seguro Jensen y Jared estarán espiándolo desde la pc; ¿¿como hizo Jensen para piratearle la pc y encenderla cuando el quiere y hacer con ella lo que quiere cuando el no esta... ?? No lo sabe, ni cree que lo llegue a saber nunca. Si no fuese porque los separan miles de kilómetros diría que Jen se mete a su casa.

 

Esta frío en Mystic Falls pero Misha camina distraído por las calles ya oscurecidas, planeando aceptar cualquier nuevo giro de su vida; sin notar que le observan detenidamente; su pulso es suave y su aroma muy tentador para ciertos habitantes de la pequeña ciudad, aun así el nuevo profesor de Mystic Falls ve a lo lejos en una de las calles laterales un letrero de un bar, cantina o lo que sea; son las ocho de la noche y le parece genial poder conocer mas gente fuera del ambiente del trabajo y su Pony.

 

No se tarda en llegar, su es paso ligero y en menos de unos minutos esta en plena puerta y al entrar, un grupete de estudiantes le asalta con preguntas de cuando llegaran los corceles de su clase a la ciudad y el responde amablemente, que en unos días pero que si están impacientes por aprender a montar. Les ofrece a Yemma, y todos se le quedan mirando… uno salta de nuevo con una nueva pregunta “¿Quien es Yemma prof. Collins??” Misha ríe a carcajadas y varios de los adolescentes del lugar se contagian de su risa; les explica que Yemma es un Pony marrón dorado, de crin rubia y larga, muy hermoso y que es de su propiedad y ahora mismo esta en su nuevo jardín, comiéndose las flores de la entrada. Todos ríen y se percatan de lo peculiar de ese profesor...

 

Media hora mas tarde, Misha cenaba en la barra del lugar, un enorme plato de ravioles con salsa de espinaca; iba por la mitad disfrutando del murmullo de la gente, miraba entretenido todo ese ir y venir del pueblo por el “El Grill”; cuando una chica rubia y su novio camarero le llama la atención; están peleando hace rato y a él le parece que la ha visto en el instituto estos días.

 

Suspira mientras continua cenando, se recuerda a si mismo no meterse en los amores de preparatoria o se meterá en líos otra vez; pero un hombre algo mas mayor que la chica, la toma del cuello y la saca de allí apenas entra al local, todo el lugar parece ajeno a lo acontecido como si fuese normal que un tipo vestido de negro, tan apuesto y con ese rostro perfilado y de malos modos se llevara a esa chica a los empujones del lugar.

 

Intenta no compenetrarse pero la postura de ese tipo le resulto muy interesante y si esa chica es alumna suya, tiene que saber que es lo que pasa, cual es su relación para que la trate como un hermano mayor molesto, según su parecer. Deja el dinero de su cena al lado del plato, haciendo nota mental de volver mañana, sortea a la gente tan rápido y disimuladamente tanto como puede, saliendo del lugar.

 

Nada, absolutamente nadie en la puerta trasera del Grill, su ceño se frunce y piensa si se equivoco de salida pero es por donde los vio salir, hace no más de cinco minutos... se rasca la mandíbula con las cortas uñas, pensativo con la mirada fija en el piso, y sale del callejón a paso lento, no lo entiende, no deberían estar a mas de 20 pasos...

 

La fría mirada celeste del otro lado del callejón brilla de emoción, de deseo y de hambre, el delgado hombre con saco azul oscuro, la corbata a cuadrille celeste y negro y la camisa blanca, le hacen imaginar como podría desgarrarle para beber esa preciosa sangre de su pecho; de tersa piel blanca.

 

Un golpe lo saca de sus pensamientos, de aquel tipo de negro y la Barby del pueblo, una niña de no más de 16 años, bajita y pelirroja, lo mira con sus enormes ojos celestes y le sonríe de manera rara, él le de vuelve la sonrisa y se quedan mirando por un momento, la situación le hace fruncir el ceño y decide irse, pero cuando la niña le retiene con fuerza absurda para esa pequeña mano, y le dirige las más extrañas palabras... piensa si esos ravioles tan sabrosos habrán estado en buen estado, porque lo que escuchan sus oídos es demasiado extraño.

 

\- No dirás nada, si no te lo ordeno...- la voz chillona, oscura y autoritaria es como si de una vieja se tratase, lo deja catatónico en su sitio, no por obedecer, si no más que nada por el hecho de que le dejo sorprendido la desfachatez de la niña, al pensar que puede ordenarle a él algo que no quiera o piense hacer, pero los dedos de la niña... rosados, pequeños y fríos le recorrieron los botones de la camisa con clara intención de desabotonarlos.

 

Aparto la mano de la chica de un manotazo, estuvo a punto de retarla y mandarla a su casa con sus papis; cuando la pequeña lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto en el aire pegándolo contra la pared, sus ojos se oscurecieron, venas negras llenaron sus cuencas y un feroz gruñido salio de entre los dientes afilados de la hasta hace segundos antes, indefensa niña.

 

\- ¡¡Quédate quieto!! – le grito – No quiero destrozarte en pedacitos...- dijo más suavemente con una sonrisa perturbadora, Misha pensó que eso no podía ser eso real!.

\- ¡Si! ¡¡Claro, suéltame!! - soltó con la vos estrangulada.

\- ¡Que mierda es esto!, ¿¿Llevas verbena encima?? ¿Es eso?, ¡Que te quedes quieto joder! - le arranco de cuajo y sin esfuerzo la corbata junto a la camisa ahora hecha jirones.

 

 

Vio los enormes caninos acercarse a él y de repente estaba con el culo en el piso helado y con un dolor de mi demonio en el huesito dulce, rememorando la primera vez que Yemma se asusto al montarla, tirándolo. Pero sabiendo que había algo más importante, se concentro en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la voz de una joven algo furiosa y aguda, desvío su mirada enfocando justo delante de el y lo que vio tampoco era factible ¿¿¿o si???

 

La rubia que lloraba por su novio, dentro del Grill, esta frente a el con los ojos cubiertos de venas negras y sus ojos totalmente perdidos de una oscuridad empetrolada; tenia agarrada a la niña pelirroja del cuello, clavada en el poste de luz. Trago en seco, el frío le pego en el cuerpo inclemente y los jirones de su camisa colgaban sin remedio; se cruzo la chaqueta como pudo y se levanto. Dio un paso y una mano lo pego de nuevo contra la pared.

 

\- ¡Oye!, oye, oye, mira, mejor te quedas quietito y te olvidas de todo esto. ¿Ok?, no queremos que el nuevito del pueblo se nos eche a perder tan rápido. - dijo el hombre de ojos turquesa frente a él, estaba tan cerca, que el aliento a Bourbon le llego directo a la nariz y noto como sus pupilas se dilataban de forma rara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El nuevito?…. ¿¿Y como que arruinarme?? - Misha ladeo la cabeza y fijo su mirada interrogante en esos impresionantes ojos, noto que lo que decía pasaba por debajo de un puente; el hombre de negro bufo molesto y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, rozándolo y hurgándolo por doquier.

\- ¡Damon! ¡¿Q-que haces?! - le chilla la chica intentando no ponerse roja de lo que ven sus ojitos inexpertos, sin que se le escape la intrusa.

\- Tu encárgate de mantener a nuestra, no invitada bien agarrada, que este tío tiene verbena por algún lado, no puedo hipnotizarle – dijo buscando con mas ahínco apretándolo contra la pared, porque el profesor nuevo del pueblo no se estaba quieto.

\- ¡Eh! espera que... jajaja...¡¡¡QUE haces, deja!! jaja ¡¡¡pero que me haces cosquillas!! jajajaja - Misha se retorció un poco mas, mientras este le revisaba el cuello por si tenia algún colgante, pulsera, algo que tenga la hierba que no le deja borrarle la memoria; tanto en los bolsillos como en cualquier cosa que lleve o la escasa ropa que le quedo encima.

\- ¡¡Damon!!- la rubia le levanto la voz, cuando las risas se tornaron en jadeos y ambos hombre se miraban a los ojos sin saber bien por que.

\- ¡¡Queee!! - se giro a verla exasperado por esa vocecita que tenia la rubia; aun sosteniéndole firmemente para que no se echara a correr, pero Misha solo miro curioso mientras se sujetaba de la muñeca de aquel hombre, del cual no se podía zafar a pesar de usar las dos manos; pero la manera en como se trataban esos dos era como si compartieran sangre, aunque no se parecían en nada.

\- ¡Que tengas cuidado, joder! que en mi profe de equitación y quiero aprender a montar antes del verano -le dijo pero el vampiro solo rodó los ojos y sus ansias de matarla por pesada e insoportable crecían.

\- ¡¡Me estas jodiendo!! Y para qué mierda quieres aprender eso...- le dijo agrandando los ojos dejando que la luz entre en ellos y se vean más fríos.

\- Y a ti que te importa... - dijo montando un puchero y un hombrito de que me importa lo que pienses.

\- Demonios eres la Barby mas tonta del pueblo - vocifero a la chica que acababa con su paciencia...

\- ¡No! ¡No lo soy!- se defendió pero al mismo tiempo; planteándoselo y sujetando con mas vigor a la niña calabaza del cuello, estrangulándola si estuviera viva.

\- ¡Mira tu! vete a tu casa y no se te ocurra decir nada de esto o te mato, así de simple, ¿esta claro?; ya arreglare cuentas contigo después...- dijo al oído, eso ultimo, casi susurrado … cuando todo su miedo se fue a los tobillos, al sentir su respiración sobre su lóbulo y cuello; el vampiro se alejo un palmo y le miro, el profesor Collins que le miraba sin entender nada de nada de esos tres sujetos, la situación o que mierda tienen en los ojos y aun así las piernas empezaban a temblequearle, como su mente a sacar hipótesis.

\- Profesor usted váyase, ande...- dijo como mamá gallina, intentando proteger un polluelo la rubia.

\- No te metas ¡¡joder!! - grito, frustrado y cansado de lidiar con la chica, mirándolo de cerca dijo -¡CORRE!- le grito en el rostro, con los ojos trasformados, lleno de venas negras y un profundo rojo mezclado con el turquesa que se teñía de negro abrumadoramente feroz.

 

Todo su cuerpo sintió el peligro, su piel se erizo y se desespero por salir de allí, Misha corrió todo lo que pudo, tan rápido como el cuerpo le respondió. Las ocho cuadras que lo separaban de su casa, no paro, ni miro atrás, todo eso era inverosímil sin sentido, imposible; esa era la palabra más exacta. No abrió la puertita blanca del cercado de su jardín, directamente la saltó para abrirse paso desesperadamente, agarro a Yemma del estribo y la empujo dentro de la casa, no podía dejarla fuera con eso seres “no” existentes, completamente palpables, acechando fuera de la casa...

 

Y si había aprendido algo de los vampiros, porque eso era lo que eran ¿no?, algo distinto a los de su serie de Ángel y de Buffy pero en fin, ellos no podrían entrar sin ser invitados y solo de día estaría seguro de que no les vería cerca...

 

 

Que equivocado estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls; estaba lejos de ser normal, el profesor de historia le persigue insistentemente para hablarle de algo a solas y el no quiere saber nada de nadie, ahora mismo le preocupa Yemma, que esta en las caballerizas nuevas dentro del recinto escolar con los otros caballos recién llegados. Aún no ha podido verificar su salud y espera que los vampiros del pueblo no se la cenen... Santo cielo, el no pensó eso tan calmadamente mientras se servía café en la sala de profesores.

 

Muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza del profesor Collins y una de ellas es que aquel hombre, Damon, esta parado en la puerta de su salón hablando con la que es su alumna rubia y este la reta por algo, lo ve de espaldas y por alguna razón sus ojos descienden lo suficiente para notar debajo de los pantalones de vestir un redondo trasero, firme que...

 

Sacude su cabeza, se da media vuelta para meterse de nuevo a la sala de profesores; las dos personas que antes estaban allí se han ido a sus respectivas clase y el tira el café frío para servirse otro, se reprende por andar checando al vampiro, y se reprende también por pensar que las normas de los vampiros de televisión se aplican a los de verdad...

Esta a dos horas de que finalicen las clases y tendrá a todo un curso sobre los caballos del estado, en las cercanías de un bosque que aún no recorre y que no quiere hacer sin la luz solar pero que aparentemente a los vampiros no le hacen ni cosquillas.

El director tampoco le ha dicho quienes serán sus acompañantes para controlar a los estudiantes, en la euforia de la nueva asignatura al aire libre y esta que hecha chispas por todo esto. Toma su celular y marca el número de Jensen, necesita una voz familiar algo que le tranquilice.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si el profesorcito nuevo, ¿¿tiene usted amigos??....- dice Damon sarcásticamente por encima de su hombro, apoyando su barbilla allí, el cual automáticamente se da vuelta y su cadera choca con la mesa de la cafetera al intentar alejarse.

\- ¡¿¡Que haces aquí!?! …es... la sala de profesores...- masculla mirando que tan lejos esta de la puerta, pero el vampiro le cierra el paso y lo arrincona haciendo que Misha tenga medio culo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Que? ¿¿Acaso no recibisteis el memo??, je je...- hace una pausa mirándolo detenidamente.- Me pidieron que te de una manita, con los estudiantes en tus primeras clases...- Damon sonríe falsamente con esa intensa mirada turquesa y a Misha se le resbalo de entre los dedos el celular.

\- Tu, tu, ¿vas a acompañarme? - titubeo Collins por la noticia y sus ojos azules se hicieron más visibles para el acechador.

\- ¡Claro! Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Después de todo soy un respetable miembro de esta comunidad... - se jacto abiertamente, fuera de la sala la gente iba y venia despreocupada; como si el sujeto delante de él no fuera un vampiro.

\- Pero... - estaba demasiado cerca y con una de sus rodillas entre las suyas jugando descaradamente con él.

\- Pero...- repitió Damon, rozo sus narices y saboreo el aliento de Misha que era muy tentador, ahora entendía porque esa vampiresa lo siguió desde su otro colegio.

\- Eres un vampiro... - dijo en voz baja y muy suave con el miedo de que le diera la razón.

\- Claro que si y tu no has dicho nada, eres un buen chico... no es así??- por Dios si le estaba coqueteando, grito Misha en su cabeza. Pero Damon pensaba que ese profesor era muy raro y si se traía un secretito como lo tenía Alaric seria un problema, que se solucionaba fácil y en un instante; una mordida y listo, miro el cuello del profesor y se lo pensó varias veces.

\- Pero... es de día- susurró contra sus labios e inclino instintivamente la cabeza con la mirada atenta del vampiro sobre él.

\- ¿¿Pero es de día?? ¡¡Claro que es de día!! Pero yo tengo mis mañas y pronto me enterare de las tuyas...- se alejo de repente dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

\- ¿¿Mañas?? Yo no tengo mañas, enseño equitación.- protesto por el tono burlón y todo eso le cabreo más.

\- Si ya, pero aun así no he podido hipnotizarte, y que te olvides de todo y esa noche no llevabas nada contigo que lo impidiera, como no llevas nada ahora pero aún así, no caes en mi control mental...- dijo tranquilamente volviendo, colocándose a su izquierda y sirviéndose café.

\- ¿Puedes controlar la mente?-

\- Si, si, yaya. El vampiro controla mentes no es importante, sino como tu no caes bajo mis ordenes y tarde o temprano descubriré como lo haces; o te matare...- soluciono el asunto levantando el hombro en signo de la poca importancia tenia su vida para él.

\- Podría ir con la sheriff- en ese mismo instante Damon lo tenia colgando del cuello a centímetros de piso.

\- Podrías... si, pero entonces también me la tendría que cargar a ella y eso implicaría muchos trámites y muchas consecuencias para mí... y no quiero eso, es más fácil matarte o hipnotizarte... y por ahora no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos...- soltó a Misha y este lo miro con gran rabia he impotencia.

\- Entonces que es lo que harás...- acoto recuperando el aire.

\- Seremos amigos por ahora, y si me estorbas, bueno... ya sabes. En fin nos vemos en dos horas; Profesor Collins.- Damon se marcho sonriente y campante topándose con la rubia cuando ésta entra a la sala de profesores, el ojiazul aún se frotaba el cuello y estaba seguro de que le saldrían marcas.

\- ¿Sr. Collins, esta bien? Disculpe a Damon es un poco.... bruto - menciono con rostro inocente, una sonrisa tímida y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Tu eres un vampiro también no?- dijo abrumado por todo en ese lugar, en especial de aquel hombre.

\- Em… bueno si, ¡pero no soy mala! Eh!, no me alimento de gente... - sonrío de costado y tímida intentando justificar su existencia.

\- ¿A no?-

\- ¡Nop! Solo de animales si no queda otra o de sangre del hospital - acotaba distraída pensando que ya tenía hambre, perdiéndose un poco en sus palabras.

\- Aja, y ese Damon que es tuyo... - soltó y ya ni sabía porque preguntaba algo que no tenía nada que ver con su inmediato deceso.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, el me hizo... de cierta manera, ¡Pero él no me mato!, no... fue alguien más y bueno, eso no es importante... - sonrío despreocupada mostrando una hermosa dentadura, agitando su pequeña mano frente a él.- Estoy tan ansiosa por las clase de hoy – dio unos saltitos de la emoción - Le tengo un poco de miedo a los caballos, los veo muy grandes, como que no se y si no puedo mandarles o si se asusta de alguna víbora o algo si...- Collins la interrumpió tomando a la chica por los hombros, sin miedo de esa criatura mas por su aspecto que por otra cosa, ya que distaba de amenazante... y al mismo tiempo porque divagaba a lo grande.

\- Eh! escucha; podrías parar. ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre!- le dijo.

\- Oh si, es Caroline mi madre es la Sheriff- parecía que esa risueña chica era aun más rara que él y eso era perturbador.

\- Mira, yo estoy de los nervios por todo esto, es mucho que asimilar y no entiendo nada... si pudieras explicarme lo básico, al menos podría no se; no tirarme por la ventana y dejar huérfana a Yemma.- la soltó y camino tirando del pelo de su nuca y mirando el sol que entraba sin mas por la ventana, radiante y tibio.

\- ¿Yemma?- pregunto Caroline, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo de costado, con las manos detrás de su espalda, intentando captar la atención del profesor.

\- Mi Pony – la miro, el siempre reía cuando contaba a alguien sobre Yemma pero este no era el caso.

\- ¡Waw! ¿¿Tiene un pony?!!- los ojos se le agrandaron como si la chica no tuviese constantemente una sonrisa en su rostro, diría que esa sonrisa era muy sincera, y tal vez lo era.

\- No te la comas.- soltó rápidamente de la ansiedad de que le pase algo a su Pony.

\- ¿¿Como?? Ja ja ja ja ¡no!!... como me voy a comer un Pony. No, son muy lindos, siempre quise tener uno. - le dijo alegre riendo sin pesadumbre alguna y cuando se controlo al ver que el profe no se reía y que estaba asustado de muerte, acoto – Ok, ok tranquilo, será mejor que hable con Alaric, ¿ok? entre personas... vivas, es más fácil entender esto..- dijo, constatando que nada de lo que decía era escuchado por alguien más.

\- ¿¿Alaric Saltzman?? Pero porque él...- la rubia le corto con su mano en alto y le sonrío comprensiva.

\- No se cuestione ahora, Alaric esta esperándole, solo vaya con él y le aclarara todo, ¿OK?- la niña saltarina salio como una estudiante normal al pasillo, saludando amigos y conversando de eventos futuros que aún el colegio no organizaba.

 

Como dijo Caroline el profesor estaba allí esperándole, en su curso vacío. La historia de como llego a la ciudad, el porque o como es que esos vampiros no eran del todo malos y que en los últimos seis meses, se habían trasformado en sus amigos, en especial Damon, de su hermano Stephan que era el mas razonable, de su novia Elena, y del resto de personas involucradas con ese mundillo, peligroso sin duda, y del que parecía que ahora formaba parte sin quererlo, Alaric le comento algo de una hierba, llamada verbena y de la cual solo sabia de su existencia por boca de Damon, pero el no tenia idea de su existencia y entendía algo, el porque del cabreo de ese vampiro para con el.

Se encontraba en las caballerizas colocándole las monturas a los caballos, Misha meditaba más tranquilo lo sucedido en esos días, no sabe que habrá sido de la niña pelirroja del otro día, pero recuerda que Damon le llamo la no invitada... ¿Es que él se encarga de mantener a los vampiros agresivos fuera del pueblo? ¿O es muy territorial? ¿Y porque coño solo le preocupa Damon?, Demonios tenía que hablar con alguien de esto y lo tenía que hacer ya, o enloquecería.

 

Tomo el celular otra vez y marco el número de Jensen, espero pacientemente, seguro estaba corrigiendo exámenes o preparando alguno, eso seguro. Antes cuando vivían juntos así fue como se entero de su interés por Jared y se convirtió en celestina, pero también Jensen trabajaba mucho cuando compartían piso. El tono siguió sonando, mientras esperaba reflexiona como conoció a Jensen y como es que se fueron a vivir juntos... o mejor dicho como Misha olvido pagar el alquiler y termino en la puerta de la casa de Jensen y dos días después ya estaba viviendo allí.

 

Cuando el tono se corta y la voz de Jensen aparece por el otro lado, bueno, en realidad no estaba dirigiéndose a él... ya que parecía que había contestado el teléfono por error,... porque el no estaba escuchando como Jared lo acosaba y lo hacia gemir por el tubo.

 

Misha quedo perplejo al lado del caballo, escuchando sin desearlo como Jared hacia lo que se le antojaba con Jensen, este parecía estar pasándolo tan bien que no le importaba nada que estuvieran en la sala de profesores, de su colegio anterior; porque los ruidos de fondo de la antiquísima máquina de café eran inconfundibles después de 4 años de soportarlos.

 

En las puertas de la caballeriza a unos 200 metros de donde estaba Misha junto al caballo negro, que preparaba a su acompañante en ese día, el vampiro escucha clarito la “no” conversación con esas personas retozando del otro lado del móvil y a Misha peleando con el aparato para que la llamada se corte. El caballo se puso muy nervioso y relinchaba cuando un gemido de parte de sus amigos resonó descarado en la caballeriza.

 

Damon tomo el aparato y se lo coloco al oído, Misha estaba agitado por todo lo escuchado y miraba al vampiro atónito al ser descubierto en esa situación, Damon lo observo divertido, este se acerco unos pasos y lo miro detenidamente.

 

\- Vaya no sabia que eras de esos - uno de los quejidos al otro lado era demasiado sugestivos le hizo mirar el aparato y apagarlo.  
\- Tu!! es que... no puedes aparecer como gente normal!- se paro derecho, enfrentando al hombre sin miedo y algo cabreado de tantas sorpresas juntas.  
\- Na; no es divertido no sorprenderte a cada rato - dio un paso mas hacia adelante y estrujo el móvil en su mano haciéndolo podasos.  
-¡EH! Mi móvil! - le grito dando el también un paso al frente.- seras capullo yo no tengo dinero para andar comprándome otro!!- siguió el recorrido de la mano de Damon abriéndose y los pedazos del aparato que caían al piso, inclinándose para recogerlos.  
\- Oh cierto....eres un profesorcito...- chasqueo la lengua - se me olvido por completo, pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta...- resoplo como si estuviera cansado de la situación y se dedico a mirar el cuerpo inclinado de Misha, tomando los restos de su celular y rescatando el chip del mismo.  
\- Eres un imbécil ..te odio!! - le dijo finalmente al levantarse, raudo, con la temperatura de su cuerpo algo mas elevada de lo normal haciendo que su pulso se agitara y su olor se expandiera por la caballeriza como un Tsunami.  
\- Je....- alcanzo a decir, algo mareado, intentando responder a ello, distraído por el sonido de la sangre bombeando en las venas de Misha - ..únete ...al club...- se le dificulto decir y la sed de sangre se le acumulo en la base de la garganta, demandando de manera fiera alimento, de ese mismo alimento que le gritaba improperios a granel, en ese mismo momento se percato de que no podía escuchar mas que la sangre circulando como una corriente salvaje y despiadada de un río, por las venas del profesor.

 

Se controlo, no sabia porque pero su atención se enfoco mas en esos ojos azul profundo y en esa boca moviéndose y el estaba seguro que no escuchaba lo que le decía, su oídos saturados por el sonido, las ansias de probarlo y de engullir su sangre, pero se contuvo y eso lo dejo mas atónito; Misha al ver que no reaccionaba ni a una sola de sus quejas, bufo y se fue.

 

A cada paso que daba estaba mas cabreado, no sabia ya si era por el celular, porque Jensen estaba en otro mundo junto a Jared y le refregaran involuntariamente que la estaban pasando bomba sin el o el hecho de que su vida dio un giro espeluznante hacia lo desconocido; es que nadie en ese pueblo podía mantener un secreto?? no solo de los normales, como aquel tío de geometría y la del laboratorio que les meten los cuernos a sus respectivos esposos, metiéndose mano entre ellos en la sala de artística, que fue lo primero que se entero por la charlatana de la profesora de musica, apenas se sentó a almorzar con ella el primer día, sino que se entera de que los vampiros existen y no son actores, cero expresivos, de cara de piedra y malos chistes, no, son reales y que parece que en ese pueblo abundan.

A metros de la puerta de las caballerizas avisto a sus alumnos y ellos lo vieron llegar con al cara de pocos amigos, nada de lo que creían de el simpático de su profesor de equitación, el cual salia por la puerta se dirigió a ellos a los gritos, aclarando que apenas estuvieran montados e iniciaran con el recorrido, no debian entusiasmarse y darle velocidad al caballo, ni pegarles porque si los lastiman los mata a todos, no solo al culpable, y que no irían con escolta, mas que con el solo así que si se mandaban alguna los echaba de su clase de por vida.

Todos se miraron estupefactos ante el dictamen pero nadie protesto, Stephan y Elena se miraron sorprendidos, algo había pasado y Caroline apenas tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a el profesor, este no le dijo nada, solo la fulmino con la mirada dejándola en su sitio y muy lejos de el.

La clase paso tranquila, todos estaban hablando tranquilos relajados sobre los corceles, incluso Caroline, Bonny y Elena hablaban con Stephan como si no fueran seres tan distintos uno del otro, Misha estaba aun contrariado por el comportamiento de Damon, y su actitud de “tu no existes mas que para divertirme”, se regaño por seguir pensando en el, le había dicho lo mal que le caía, lo que lo odiaba por hacer de su vida recientemente nueva, una absoluta mierda, se sentía mas solo y desamparado que antes, todo lo que había ido a buscar allí se le escapaba de los dedos y ni montando a Yemma se le pasaba la angustia, ninguno de sus alumnos dijo nada cuando el profesor monto el pequeño corcel, todos miraron lo diestro de su caminar y la gracia de su pelaje al andar y supieron porque ese animal era tan importante para el profesor, aparte de que pegaba mas con la imagen distendida y alegre de ese hombre, que el tipo fuera de sus cabales que los recibió esa tarde.

 

Ya en su casa se llevo a Yemma con el y ambos en el salón tomaban una cerveza frente a la televisión, claro el poni en un enorme plato frente a el y Misha de un botellín; no lograba distenderse para nada hasta que el teléfono sonó y se estiro un poco para contestar mientras Yemma seguía mirando Lazzie en la tele, del otro lado del tubo se escucho la vos de Jensen y de Jared y el se estiro mas plácido en el sillón, al tener el sonido familiar de sus amigos tan cerca.

 

\- Perdón.- dijeron Jensen y Jared al unisono.- nosotros ehmmm no nos dimos cuenta Misha, lo siento - termino Jensen.  
\- Esta bien yo solo quería escucharles, pero no en esa...situación...- respondió cansado, refregando la botella fría en su sien.  
\- Te escuchas mal...que pasa? Ha sucedido algo Misha?- la vos preocupada de Jared se escucho del otro lado y el respiro mas tranquilo …  
\- Les envidio saben....- soltó Misha con dejadez y mas relajado al decirlo.  
\- Como? - soltaron ambos amigos al otro lado del teléfono, mirándose extrañados.  
\- Que si, los envidio por darse el lote a miad de la sala de profesores, porque no pueden evitar querer tocarse el uno al otro apesar de que eran las dos de la tarde, algo tan normal como eso y se los envidio, ya me gustaría, que aquí pasaran cosas mas normales y comunes....como esas - el silencio después de esa sincera aclaración los hizo dudar si eso era bueno o malo.  
\- No nos vas a contar que esta pasando?- dijo Jensen, esta ves tomando su laptop y encendiéndola.  
\- Yo ..no se, si pueda decirlo..en vos alta....- Misha cerro los ojos recordando a la niña pelirroja, a la rubia y al hombre que le perturba los días uno a uno. El portátil de Misha que descansaba frene a el en la mesita de café, se encienda de repente y el profesor levanta la pantalla y allí están los dos únicos amigos que tiene, con la cara de angustia por escucharle tan mal y el sonríe dulcemente ante el hecho de preocuparle a alguien.  
\- Sabes si especificaras podríamos darte una mano, no crees?- dijo Jensen que estaba sentado en la mesa de su antiguo comedor junto a Jared.  
\- No, lo siento, es imposible que haga alguna diferencia, me consuelo con que Yemma esta conmigo..- dijo lentamente, notando el cansancio de su cuerpo, al ver que la tensión disminuía al hablar un poco con su queridos amigos.  
\- Misha - reclamo Jared - no puedes refugiarte en tu pony sabemos que es un amor y que siempre esta contigo, pero no es un persona.- alego acercando la silla a la laptop.  
\- No, no lo es, por eso me llevo tan bien, supongo...- su mirada cabizbaja les preocupaba mas.  
\- Misha porque no vuelves? es obvio que esto de mudarte lejos no esta funcionando, estas a una semana de haberte ido y estas peor que antes...- la sincera aclaración de Jensen lo hizo dudar, el porque de su traslado, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y el ya estaba instalado y no quería sucumbir ante un pueblito solo por un par de vampiros, por mas que en realidad el no quería pensar que fueran vampiros de verdad.  
\- No Jensen ya estoy aquí y aunque este solo y no sepa como lidiar con esto...me quedare- no sabia lo que impulsaba sus palabras pero lo que tenia en mente, era al mirada cristalina de los ojos de Damon.  
\- Pero Misha... - protesto Jared.  
\- No me voy a dejar conquistar tan fácilmente, ustedes saben cual es mi meta y voy a lograrla empezando por este pueblo..-dijo determinante soltando con fuerza su bebida en la mesita.  
\- No crees que conquistar el mundo desde Virginia es un poco,.... exagerado, Misha??- dijo Jensen enarcando una ceja.  
\- Déjalo Jen , yo estoy contigo!! si necesitas mi sonrisa para algo, cuenta con ella!!- le dijo siguiéndole la corriente de su repentino buen humor, alimentando sus ganas de esta bien.  
\- Gracias Jared, esa es un arma infalible, seguro me sera útil...y si tuviera los ojos de Jen y esos labios, seguro no hay quien me detenga...- lo miro con una sonrisa ganadora y muy amplia, esperando que su amigo le siguiera el juego, pero cuando le fue a responder Jared lo paro en seco.  
\- ¡¡NO!! ni lo sueñes Misha!!! Jensen es mio!! y sus ojos y sus labios no serán de nadie mas y no los usaras para tus fines apocalípticos!!! - soltó rápidamente apachurrando al rubio contra si, sin dejarlo respirar o dejarle responder, Jensen peleaba por un poco de espacio entre ellos y que no le quite la vida por asfixia.  
\- Ja ja ja ja- río a todo pulmón dando palmadas al aire, siempre podía contar con Jared para que le hiciera reír y sin dudas, su conducta posesiva con Jensen era una de las cualidades favoritas de su amigo.  
\- Ok! Ok! no digo mas... sera mejor que me valla a dormir...- sentencio mirándolos mas aliviado y notando que ya no le prestaban atención porque Jensen intentaba respirar y Jared solo apretaba el abrazo de oso montañés con los ojos cerrados y hablando solo de que el era suyo y de nadie mas.

 

Misha cerro la laptop dejándolos a esos dos en su nube de amor y le dedico una carisea a Yemma que estaba justo a su lado mirando la pantalla junto a el, tomo su botella y se la bebió dejándola en el estante del pasillo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación y sin desvestirse se metió en la cama, no quería pensar y quería mantener el buen humor que su amigo Jared le ayudo a reforzar, pero el pensamiento de donde estaba Damon le llego apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, ese tío simplemente se esfumo de las caballerizas tal cual había aparecido. giro en la cama se envolvió con las mantas y se durmió, ya seria otro día mañana teniendo que lidiar con vampiros, ponis y estudiantes.


	3. Chapter 3

                                    

 

 

  
Damon revolvía libros en su casa, uno a uno los tomaba de la biblioteca principal y los arrojaba hacia atrás sin importarle donde caían, hasta que uno de ellos le dio de lleno en la cara Stephan.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- reclamo molesto y adolorido su hermano pequeño.  
\- Nada que me ha de pasar.-  
\- Algo te pasa definitivamente - era una afirmación mas que una sugerencia.  
\- ¿Qué...? ¿Estas de psicólogo, hermanito? - se voltio a verlo con un libro mas pesado y grande que lanzo de inmediato a Stephan.  
\- Hablar no te haría mal, de vez en cuando... ¿es por Katherine?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a el.  
\- Por favor, ahórrate sus dotes de hermano preocupado y ocúpate de tus asuntos....- camino hasta el bar molesto con el entrometido de su hermano y se sirvió una copa completa de bourbon.  
\- Damon...si estoy preocupado...en especial porque Elena se preocupa y eso me molesta...- dijo derrotado.  
\- ¡Uhhhh! Elena gastando minutos de su corta vida, pensando en mi, ¿eh? Debes estar tan frustrado hermanito, el hermano guapo usurpando minutos de tu novia...que regocijo, para mi, claro. - soltó chulo y se paro frente al fuego de la chimenea.  
\- Damon...  
\- No te gastes hermano, no me sacaras una palabra...- Damon bebió de su copa con avidez y se sirvió un poco mas.  
\- Esta bien lo he intentado...- se dio la vuelta alejándose de su insoportable hermano mayor, depositando el enorme libro en el estante vacío.  
\- ¡¡Tus intentos son patéticos Stephan!! ¡Ah! Y dile a Elena que la veré mas tarde, para sacarla de la incertidumbre de pensar en mi.- acoto.  
\- Eres insoportable,¿ lo sabias?-  
\- ¡Claro que si! Me licencie en eso, Stephan. - su hermano menor sube las escaleras y abandona la biblioteca, y Damon se incorpora mirándolo irse. - ¿Qué no quieres ver mis títulos? ¡¡Me los he ganado a pulmón!! - le grita y sonríe satisfecho al ser inaguantable.  
  
  
  
  
Minutos después la copa en su mano tibia, vuelve a tocar sus labios, la idea de Misha no le abandona y sus ansias por su sangre tampoco, ese hombre le trae muchas preguntas a la cabeza y todas relacionadas con su sangre, porque no puede borrarle los recuerdos. porque no pude manipularle a pesar de no tener verbena en su poder, se pregunta si la tendrá en su sangre, pero no hay un solo lugar de su anatomía que huela siquiera un poco a esa hierba, piensa en sus ojos azules, piensa en esa boca y en la manera de caminar tan particular, piensa que no debería estar pensado en el y si, tanta hambre tiene de el debería levantarse de su sillón ponerse una chaqueta e ir a matarlo, disfrutar de su sangre que tanto deseo le provoca y terminar con el asunto.  
  
  
  
  
Pero se mantiene en su sillón, se queda estático y rompe la monotonía llevando nuevamente mas bourbon a su sistema sanguíneo, el cual le provee de el falso calor corporal del cual carece, cierra los ojos recordando su aroma y su palpitar y la sed de sangre se agudiza en su cuerpo, haciéndola insoportable, sus ojos cambian puede sentirlo como sus pupilas palpitan, queman y se tiñen de rojo, recuerda de repente como le dijo que lo odiaba.   
  
  
  
Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar cuando el torrente de Misha tomo velocidad por su enojo.  
  
  
  
La boca se le seco y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su copa, se levanto perezoso y camino de nuevo a la barra, dejo el bourbon a un lado y tomo un trago directo de la bolsa de sangre de hospital, la degusto y le supo tan insípida y repugnantemente fría que casi la escupe, no podía alejar de su cabeza al profesor y eso le fastidiaba mas, a pesar de que no quería pensar en el y era en lo único que estaba ocupándose esa noche, su olor, su mirada, su sangre, su boca y ese cuello de piel blanca, y cada pensamiento le carcomían cada neurona en su cabeza. Lanzo la copa contra la pared haciéndola estallar en miles de pequeños pedazos y golpeo la barra con odio.  
  
  
  
Esto tenia que detenerse ya, el no iba a obsesionarse con un profesorcito, mañana mismo lo torturaría hasta que le dijera la razón de su fuerza mental, por la cual no sucumbe ante el y después se daría un festín; con la solución de sus problemas en la cabeza decido irse a la cama, ya pensando en como lo mataría y lo que le haría, pensamientos llenos de Misha, pero desde un ángulo donde el deseo no tenia cabida para el.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, el y Yemma llegaron a las caballerizas y se preparaban para las clases teóricas y las practicas mas tarde en ese día, se sentía mucho mejor después de ver a sus amigos y dormir mas placenteramente, la voz chillona de su alumna no viva, lo saco de su paz y del cubículo donde desmontaba a Yemma.  
Miro fuera y por el pasillo de la caballeriza, notando la figura de Caroline que venia saltando y corriendo con un panfleto, agitándolo en el aire, esa chica distaba de cualquier macabro estereotipo de vampiro, porque seguro que no se puede ser mas alegre, eso era imposible.  
  
  
  
\- ¡Profe! ¡Profe! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! ¡Mire!.- le sostuvo frente a los ojos un panfleto con la propaganda de una feria que organizaba el colegio.  
\- Una feria... ¿en serio? - la sonrisa de la rubia podría desmayar lo de lo radiante de la misma.  
\- Sip, yo me perdí la ultima, generalmente las organizo yo, pero fue el día que me morí, así que.... esta no pienso perdérmela ¡y será espectacular! - alzo su mano deslizándola a un lado mostrando una cara de futuro éxito en su semblante.  
\- Esto realmente te gusta, ¿no es cierto?- la miro con su cejas levantadas y una sonrisa divertida, esa chica era un personaje en toda regla.  
\- ¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡Amo organizar eventos!! Y que salga todo bien claro - da mas saltitos de la emoción riendo tontamente – ¡oh! Si, antes de que se me olvide, venia a pedirle si nos ayuda con Yemma en la feria, habrá muchos niños por el pueblo y les encantaría dar una vuelta en un poni tan lindo o algún otro caballo... ¿Qué dice? ¿quiere participar, profesor Collins? - a la rubia solo le falto ponerse de rodillas y suplicar.  
\- Ok, si, a Yemma y a mi nos encantaría entretener a los niños por la tarde...porque será por la tarde ¿no? - ya se sentía mas como el mismo, alegre y servicial, una feria era una manera de despejarse; aunque la anfitriona de la misma sea una vampiro; exceptuando eso todo lo de la feria era una regalo que no desperdiciara.  
\- ¡Si! Si, claro vayamos con el director y arreglamos los detalles, muchos detalles - la rubia lo agarro del antebrazo y tiro de el apresurada para empezar con los preparativos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las clases habían sido suspendidas, todos colaboraban para la feria en beneficio del colegio para terminar el nuevo gimnasio y demoler le viejo para hacer canchas de deportes al aire libre, los alumnos perseguían a los profesores por los pasillos, en vez de ser al revés, pidiendo materiales y herramientas, todo el ambiente era apresurado, montarían un día entero de feria, desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche, los juegos y entretenimientos eran todos organizados por Caroline, tenia que admitir que la chica estaba en todos lados y sabia todo lo que se necesitaba y seguro recaudaría mucho dinero con esa actitud de líder que le salía por cada poro, todo en beneficio del establecimiento claro.  
  
  
  
  
Tenían un día antes de abrir la feria y tener todo listo para los concursos, los paseos, los túneles del amor y del miedo, la casa de los espejos, las golosinas, lo juegos mecánicos y de azar y por supuesto la Noria, Caroline había conseguido una noria espectacular de 20 metros de altura, hace ya unos meses, la chica tenia la perspicacia de adelantarse a los hechos y superar con creces la feria que su amiga intento armar para ayudarla la ultima vez.  
  
  
  
Los caballos mas mansos fueron a parar al centro de la feria, liderados por Yemma que estaba mas que acostumbrada a la gente en general y al ruido de la muchedumbre, el poni parecía mandarlos y dirigir el circulo de monta, era el único que andaba suelto y en la practica que Misha monto con los hermanitos pequeños de los estudiantes voluntarios, probo la capacidad de los caballos ante los pedidos inexpertos y demandantes de los niños, para ver que no tiraran a nadie; Yemma tiraba de los caballos cada vez que eran montados dictaminando el ritmo para el paseo.  
  
  
  
Todo el mundo quedo maravillado con su pony y el estaba muy orgulloso de ella, entrada la tarde las cosas parecían estar en su punto para el día siguiente, pero Caroline seguía corriendo, con detalles - como los llamaba ella....- y Misha la veía correr de un lado al otro del recinto, empujando gente para que hicieran los mandados y para que se terminaran las pancartas y repartieran bien los premios.  
  
  
  
La verdad no la vio venir, cuando el estaba guardando al ultimo caballo en su cubículo correspondiente, lo sorprendió de la misma manera que venia haciéndolo Damon y en un instante en que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho pensando que si era el, termino escuchando a la rubia y asintiendo sin pensar realmente lo que decía la chica, solo se quedo allí unos instantes pensando que de verdad había herido al vampiro por sus palabras de desprecio y odio.  
  
  
  
El ya se arrepentía de ellas.  
  
  
  
Y ahora por la insistencia de Caroline y su inconsciencia al responder, estaba caminando a la estructura que seria el túnel del amor para las parejas de entre 16 y 18 años, había accedido sin quererlo, el día había trascurrido rápido, pero había hecho muchas cosas y aparte de que el mantener en forma a los caballos era un trabajo arduo, al distraerse pensando en Damon termino aceptando una tarea mas.  
  
  
  
Damon se paso todo el día pensando cuando atacaría a Misha, lo observo todo el día, desde que salió de su actual residencia y se monto en su pony para llegar al colegio y aun así no había movido un musculo en su contra, lo vio reír con los niños, lo vio cepillar a cada uno de los corceles, incluyendo esa miniatura rubia, lo vio revisando los cascos de cada pata, lo vio sentirse orgulloso de su pony, lo vio charlando con Caroline y los otros alumnos, ir y venir con gracia y alegría y el solo quería arrancarle el corazón del pecho y acariciar el palpitante musculo mientras se apaga la luz del profesorcito frente a el, pero sus pies se negaban a dar los paso que lo acercarían a el y tal vez por verse flaquear y no hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Stephan se paro detrás de el con una caja llena de adornos y se quedo allí hasta que el noto, lo que en realidad estaba mirando su hermano mayor.  
  
  
  
  
\- Misha Collins, ¿eh?, ¿es eso lo que te tiene tan malhumorado?- dijo intentando conciliar algún tipo de relación con su sangre, su hermano.   
\- No se de que hablas...-dijo sin apartar la mirada del profesor, que cruzaba el campo entre las taquillas de juego de azar.  
\- Por qué no le sacas el ojo de encima entonces, ¿eh?- continuo indagando.  
\- Stephan....Sabes...- se da la vuelta para mirarle de cerca, pero un enorme caja de adornos se lo impide y lo mira con reticencia tomando algo que cuelga de la caja y metiéndolo dentro con asco.  
\- Si...- Stephan espera paciente esperando una respuesta mejor que la de la noche anterior.  
\- Si tu...uhmm...si tu tuvieras que...- dijo pensándose cada palabra, sin parecer débil ante su hermanito menor.  
\- ¡¡¡STEPHAN!!!- se escucho el grito de Caroline detrás de ellos, esta arrastraba a Elena por todo el campo y la morena no podía tener mas cara de cansada porque Caroline no le dejaba desmayarse en el pasto.  
\- ¿Si?- se volteo a verle e interrumpiendo lo mas cercano a una conversación con su hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.  
\- ¡¡Estoy esperando esas cajas!! ¡¡Y esta chica esta que se muere por irse, pero no lo hará hasta que coloquen todo eso!- reclamo mandona como solo ella podía ser.  
\- Bueno porque no la dejas ir y yo terminare esto y todo lo que tu quieras, Caroline, sabes que podemos hacerlo en un instante, déjala ir...- le pidió amablemente con toda esa ceremonia caballerosa que lo caracterizaba.  
\- Ok - la rubia sonrío soltando la muñeca de Elena que en silencio y sin fuerzas le agradeció con la mirada.  
\- ¿Que hacías? – pregunto la morena al ver que Caroline se alejaba feliz de tener a su disposición un vampiro mas viejo y veloz que ella.  
\- Estaba aquí...- se volteo a ver a su hermano – hablando...- soltó con aire desinflado y mirando para todos lados se quedo interrogante.  
\- ¿Con?...- se acerco a el ya asustada de que otra amenaza los aceche.  
\- Damon....- miro al horizonte tratando de sentir el aroma de el profesor, pero no noto nada en el aire y apoco a su hermano que se esfumo en el aire, como siempre.  
\- ¿Damon?...hablaste con el o no. - dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos frente a Stephan.  
\- Lo intente...- la miro y asintió que no lo había intentado del todo bien.   
\- Stephan, sabes que cuando Damon fue traicionado del todo por ya sabes quien, que no quiero ni nombrar porque me da grima.- tomo aire para seguir hablando a toda velocidad - tu hermano se pone...peligroso...e inestable y se le da por matar todo lo que se le cruza....- susurro lo ultimo para que la gente que aun estaba a su alrededor por casualidad no les escuchara.  
\- Lo se, pero no es eso, es algo distinto pero te prometo que averiguare de que se trata, ok?- se inclino como pudo para besarle pero la caja se lo impidió y Elena dio un saltito hacia sus labios terminando la tarea con una sonrisa – bueno, si me dices donde tengo que poner esto terminaremos y nos iremos....- dijo mas a gusto con su chica.  
\- Ok sígueme - le dijo coqueta.  
\- Sabes que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, ¿no?- le dijo caminando a su lado sin perder detalle de su chica.  
\- ¡Lo se! Je, espera lo dices por Damon, ¿verdad?  
\- Si...el amo mucho a Katherine.., y ella nunca lo quiso, eso aunque el no lo diga lo lastimo para siempre, a veces pienso que no encontrara el amor nunca...- menciono distraído con el edificio frente a el.  
\- ¡Stephan!- le reto.  
\- ¿Que?-  
\- ¡Nunca es mucho tiempo!... alguien seguro sucumbirá a el...por propia voluntad...y no le temerá...y tal vez si tiene suerte se enamore de el...a pesar, de todo, su… emm, tu sabes...comportamiento – dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos, intentando explicar su sanguinaria conducta.  
\- Si...percances vampíricos...- la miro inocentemente viéndola sonreír dulcemente y ella se colgó de su brazo.  
\- ¡Sip! No hay que perder las esperanzas, Stephan, hasta puede que se case y se vaya lejos, bien lejos de nosotros dos…  
\- ¡Ojala! - ambos rieron por la broma pero tenían que admitir que Damon no era fácil de llevar...pobre del alma que pusiera sus ojos en el.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el túnel del amor Misha se peleaba con los clavos y las decoraciones luminosas rosas y lilas del lugar, no llegaba al maldito tirante y todo ese papel mache con formas de corazones y estrellitas y rosas, como cascada no se lo facilitaban nada.   
  
  
  
Estaba acalorado allí adentro, aun no habían colocado las ventilaciones al exterior y hacia bastante calor o tal vez era el que estaba cansado, traspirado, con olor a pony seguramente y solo quería una cerveza fría, “Si....” pensó en algo frío y refrescante atravesando su garganta y cerro los ojos imaginándolo.  
  
  
  
  
\- Mucho trabajo, ¿eh? - dijo Damon a sus espaldas y Misha pego un salto del susto.   
  
  
  
Se volteo a verlo dispuesto a maldecirle por seguir asustándolo, pero apenas vio esos ojos se le olvido toda la bronca y sintió el arrepentimiento de decirle a ese hombre que le odiaba, que no le soportaba y que detestaba su presencia; lo miro unos minutos y ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo, Damon dio un paso y su mano temblaba y no lo entendía, tomo el cable con las lucecillas miro hacia arriba y lo fijo a la viga, solo eran unos centímetros en los que Damon pudo estirarse mas que Misha y con su otra mano libre, tomo de entre los dedos de Misha el clavo y colocarlo donde debía, solo empujo con su pulgar hacia adentro hasta afilar su objetivo.  
  
  
  
Bajo los brazos ya habiendo terminado la tarea y noto que Misha no despego sus ojos de él, el olor de Misha era mas fuerte y mas tentador y dio otro paso mas arrinconando a Misha contra la pared, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del profesor y reclinándose sobre el, inspiro suavemente, pero de manera larga y perezosa, llenándose los pulmones de esa esencia y lo miro con la intención de controlarle, pero nada paso.  
  
  
  
Misha fue a abrir la boca, pero un hilo de aliento se le escapo antes de pronunciar palabra y esto saco a Damon de su poco auto control y coloco rápidamente sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretó con ganas y Misha solo lo miro, lo miro sin miedo, sin nada malo en esos hermosos ojos azules, solo sosteniendo el martillo en su otra mano y sin pensar en defenderse con el, y dijo su nombre.  
  
  
  
\- Damon... - soltó en un hilo de aire.  
\- ¡Tu!... ¡Cállate! Déjame matarte....- soltó haciendo fuerza con el mismo, por que quería matarlo, pero su manos no le obedecían ni siquiera hacían la presión necesario para cortarle el oxigeno.  
\- ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por qué? - pregunto, ladeando algo la cabeza... un movimiento imperceptible para cualquiera no para Damon.  
\- Porque, porque, porque....eh… porque...- se perdía en los movimientos de esos labios, al pronunciar las palabras y acercándose mas a el.  
\- Damon....hazlo anda....- dijo Misha tan tranquilo que saco de sus pensamientos conflictivos al vampiro, asustándolo por primera vez en su vida, porque no sabia lo que le estaba pidiendo en realidad.  
\- ¿Quieres que te mate? - le pregunto incrédulo y viéndose incapaz de hacerlo, soltando solo un poco el agarre.  
\- No, quiero que me beses de una vez...- dijo sinceramente y sin tapujos.  
\- ¿Como?- claro, estaban a milímetros de la boca del otro, pero Damon no se había dado cuenta.  
\- Bésame, Salvatore, hazlo...- la mirada de Misha le penetraba inclemente, podía sentir cada uno de sus huesos vibrar descontroladamente, podía sentir como su muerto corazón latía sin necesidad de sangre o alcohol, y eso no era posible.  
\- Estas loco.... ¿Porque habría yo de besar a un tío?, eres un tío, lo sabias, ¿no? - Misha se le quedo mirando, mas sorprendido aun cuando el vampiro parecía trastabillar hacia atrás.  
\- ¿No quieres? - dijo desilusionado, dolido.  
\- ¡NO!... ¿Tu si? - le pregunto con incredulidad, con todo su cuerpo pidiendo algo que el no entendía para nada.  
\- No... ya no....- Misha soltó el martillo y salió del túnel del amor, con una fuerte puntada en el pecho y con la cabeza a gachas, metiéndose la manos en los bolsillos para ocultar sus puños cerrados y casi blancos por la presión.  
Salvatore lo miro y con su velocidad camino hasta colocarse frente a el en un instante, mirando su abatido rostro.  
\- ¡Podrías irte, no quiero verte ahora mismo, Damon!- le exclamo con fuerza y se lastimo la garganta, carraspeando la palabras mientras seguía su curso a las caballerizas.  
\- Sabes desde que tengo memoria eso es un aberración, lo que pides, se que en estos tiempos hay de todo y todo es normal, pero yo soy un antiguo y no creo que... - Misha se detuvo y levanto mirada.  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes?- susurro.  
\- Hm 176 años....- lo miro, se miraron y Damon de verdad quería tocarlo, pero eso no cabía en su mente...aun.  
\- Ah....- dijo y siguió camino, pero paro y se volteo a ver al vampiro que se había quedado quieto, allí en su sitio sintiéndose viejo - ¿y no te da curiosidad? - replico con un hilillo de esperanza.  
\- Tu...de verdad… ¿eso es lo que quieres??- no entendía a Misha, no entendía porque en vez de auto tenia un pony, no entendía su necesidad repentina, de el para “eso”.  
\- ¿Tan raro es? Se que puede que no lo entiendas pero...- Damon agiganto sus pasos y en menos de cinco pasos estuvo junto a el.  
\- ¡No! ¡No! El que no entiendes eres tu... - se acerco a el, invadiendo su espacio personal de nuevo– ¡es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es todo!, hace 150 años intente que una sola chica se enamorara de mi y no de mi hermanito y he deseado que ella desee que la corteje y tu quieres un beso. Así, nada mas...- lo miro incrédulo con el corazón en la garganta y las manos le temblaban mas.  
\- Ehmmm... yo no se que habrá pasado en tu vida, Damon...pero, no me importaría escuchar de ella y si quiero. Desde que te vi, no he parado de pensar en ti y me esta volviendo loco, necesito que me beses y ver si es así de fuerte lo que siento o solo es por que no estas en el plano natural de la cosas - argumento decidido y directo, ya no podía pasar mas días expectante de que Damon le mate o no, sin saber lo que de verdad siente por el.  
  
  
  
Damon estaba atónito, sin habla, sin coherencia, no lo soportaba mas y apago el swicht de su conciencia, aquel que le permitía matar a todas esas pobres víctimas y las destazaba por gusto, sin arrepentimientos, lo apago y se adelanto lo que sobraba de espacio entre ellos y lo beso, solo coloco sus labios sobre los de el, sosteniendo su figura frente a el con ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Misha. Frunció el ceño ante la sensación de la barba sempiterna del profesor y le escucho suspirar, eso lo empezó a relajar, sentirse un ser completo por fin, era uno como lo recordaba, centrado, balanceado, un maquina de matar y destruir vidas.  
  
  
  
Misha movió su labios captando mas la atención de Damon y disfruto del contacto, sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón se disparo completamente fuera de su ritmo normal de latidos, su sangre corría tan veloz que le vibraba en el cuerpo y se sintió flotar, Damon se aparto uno milímetros de el para dejarle respirar y apoyo su frente contra la de Misha y lo observo unos instantes, Misha permanecía con los ojos cerrados en ese atardecer y así se quedo el profesor... sumido en su contacto, y el no pudo, no quiso, resistirlo mas y se fue.  
  
  
  
El profesor Collins exhalo desesperado, mirando perdido a su alrededor, sin saber que paso, se encontró solo en un solo instante, y supo que no se repetiría, que Damon si se arrepentía de ello y que no quería volver a verlo.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando pudo dar un paso, después de eso, ya estaba la noche cerrada sobre el, camino lento a las caballerizas y se tendió en la paja junto a Yemma, el caballito se acerco a el y lo consoló mordiendo los mechones de su pelo negro, suavemente y pellizcando sus mejillas con los labios, notando lo salado de estas, relincho muy fuerte alterando a los caballos de la cuadra por esa sensación salada en su dueño.  
  
  
  
No se aparto de el y dejo que se durmiera en su compañía, algo le había hecho daño a su amigo y no sabia que, pero el pequeño animal empático por naturaleza, le acariciaba el cuello y le mordía el pelo de a poquito mostrándose comprensiva con el.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

                                         

 

 

  
La feria era todo ruido y gente, no había tiempo para pensar y eso ya era de agradecer, los turnos en los caballos solo eran de 15 minutos la vuelta, ya que había mas niños de los que se esperaba. Caroline seguía yendo y viniendo, entregando mas tiques y bolsones de premios y no había visto al vampiro que lo lastimo en todo el día y eso ya era algo bueno, o al menos eso pensaba el, mientras subía y bajaba niños de los corceles y de Yemma, quien se acercaba a la barda para que los niños le tocaran, como si supiera que se morían de ganas de montarla y al no haber suficientes caballos, ella les permitía darse gusto con ella.  
  
  
  
  
Mientras la vueltas eran marcadas por su pony, piensa un poco antes de que algún padre preocupado le reclame dejar al animal solo, arrear a los otros caballos, y su mente viaja a la caballeriza donde despertó, donde sus ojos ardían de haberse dormido llorando por el rechazo y el saber que no tuvo frío porque Yemma no le dejo pasarlo, acostándose sin que el la percibiera a su lado, donde la encontró esa mañana.  
  
  
  
  
Otra vez una madre le reclama sobre el pony y el la atiende gustoso, hablándole de su niña preciosa y que tanto adora; pero es imposible que se de cuenta de que un vampiro le esta mirando y no es precisamente Damon.  
  
  
  
  
Por la noche... entradas las ocho, ya no hay casi niños y los adolescentes y personas mas adultas pasan y juegan por todo el lugar, con su tarea ya disuelta, Caroline lo engancha como era de saberse, en otra tarea, y para mas dolor que le resulte, tiene que verificar que los que se suben a la noria sean mayores de edad o que por lo menos cumplan las normas de altura, y esto le molesta. En especial porque toda la fila de gente esta conformada por parejas de entre 18 y 30 años, que han venido especialmente a tener una cita en la noria, romántica, llena de luces y música a tono y eso le patea el hígado con ganas.  
  
  
  
  
  
No quiere saber nada de parejas felices, ya por mas que lo intente o no quiera que las cosas le salgan tan mal, a él el amor lo tiene entre ceja y ceja y nunca le ha dado una puta satisfacción, ni con hombres, ni con mujeres; así que ya desilusionado de la vida en si - mas sumado con el reciente desamor que tuvo - su cara parece la de un muerto. Que vaya,- dicho de paso, seria mejor estarlo, pero le da pena dejar huérfana a Yemma que es el único lazo sano y afectivo que le queda.   
  
  
  
Patético y se lo reprocha a si mismo.  
  
  
  
Cuando las gente pasa por su lado se da cuenta de que ni le notan, ni lo saludan, algunos sumidos en su nube de amor y el solo quisiera salir de allí corriendo y huir con Yemma, pero no lo hace, espera tranquilo que las dos vueltas de cada pareja se acaben y los hace bajar lentamente, cuando un chico tremendamente alto, tan alto como su Jared lo releva, -tal vez no era que fuese tan alto solo que el se sentía insignificante- y el puede ir a tomarse una buena cerveza o comer algo, son las diez de la noche y aun no prueba bocado en todo el día.  
  
  
  
  
Mas desanimado aun recorre la feria buscando algo que no sea dulce y empalagoso, pero no parece haber nada, se siena en un rincón sobre un tronco caído, detrás de la escuela y se lamenta solo, no nota la mirada verde - casi amarillenta - que lo mira con odio, no nota como se le acerca a paso de hombre a el y no nota como se sienta a su lado hasta que le habla.  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Dónde esta...?- la voz oscura y profunda, antigua, lo saca de su ensimismamiento de repente y salta en su sitio.  
\- ¡¡Dios!! Es que ninguno de ustedes aparece como gente normal o mínimo como se debe - el corazón le latía impaciente en el pecho, se lo sujeto con una mano y lo miro, era un hombre casi tan alto como Jared tal vez mas sin exagerar, de piel chocolate clara y de unos ojos verdes luminosos, imposibles en la penumbra en la que estaban.  
\- ¿Donde esta? - repitió mirando la feria a lo lejos y el ruido de la gente divirtiéndose.  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Damon? – pregunto intrigado por ese sujeto, estaba casi seguro de que era un vampiro, pero no sabia el porque de su insistencia con una pregunta carente de detalles faltos para responder.  
\- Pumpkin - la mirada verde casi rígida viajo del horizonte a el y se clavo fría y dura sobre el.  
\- ¿Pumpkin? Ehmm... creo que venden calabacillas dulces en la feria - señalo el lugar iluminado a lo lejos.  
  
  
  
  
  
No supo como llego allí todo paso a demasiada velocidad para que el pudiera captarlo, pero no podía evitar temblar de miedo, el gigante moreno de pelo trenzado, lo sostenía del cuello por encima del tejado de las caballerizas, no le apretaba, solo lo sostenía para que no cayera, pero el tenia la clara percepción de que si no le daba la respuesta que quería lo soltaría sin mas, ¿es que no hay un solo vampiro que no quiera matarle?  
  
  
  
  
\- Pumpkin - respiro con algo más de fuerza y odio hacia su persona.  
\- ¡¡No se a que te refieres!! Ahhggg- alcanzo a decir cuando apretó su pulgar con fuerza atroz sobre su tráquea.  
\- ¡¡¡La niña pelirroja de ojos celestes, Pumpkin!!!-grito al acercarlo a su rostro, Misha fue testigo de como el rojo sangre se apoderaba de esos ojos viles y como las venas se acumulaban en sus párpados inferiores tan distintos a Damon...- ¡¡ella te vio de Nebraska y vino a por ti!! ¿Dónde esta? - grito de nuevo desaforado casi con angustia de no saber de aquella niña.  
\- No, no lo se....- las palabras le raspaban la garganta por el esfuerzo de tener que cruzarlas por allí con el inclemente agarre.  
\- ¡¡Si lo sabes!! ¡¡Puedo oler sus manos en ti!!! - lo impulso hacia la pendiente haciendo balancear su cuerpo en el vacío.  
\- ¡¡No lo se...corrí cuando Damon me lo ordeno!! - dijo apenas con el dolor de la garra en su cuello y sintiendo como su vertebras no soportaría mucho mas el peso de todo su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Who’s Damon? - grito en tono ingles y muy bajo como un tuba.  
\- Yo soy...- dijo el vampiro tranquilamente cruzado de brazos detrás de ellos, con esa mueca chulesca y superada.   
  
  
  
  
El hombre moreno soltó a Misha sin pensarse lo siquiera, el profesor resbalo por el tejado gritando de miedo absoluto y notando que Damon no movía un pelo para salvarlo, callo sin remedio del techo y cerro lo ojos esperando el inminente golpe que lo mataría, pero eso o paso, abrió los ojos y se vio cayendo suavemente en los brazos de Stephan, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se volteo y fue a replicar cuando este le hizo una ademán de silencio, apoyando su índice sobre sus labios, Misha estaba atónito y vio como el y la rubia saltaban al tejado de las caballerizas como si nada.  
  
  
  
  
Un silencio sordo lo rodeo miraba el borde del tejado empeguntase que era lo que sucedía a 40 metros sobe su cabeza y que haría Damon y los otros con ese vampiro, no fue hasta que Elena le dio la vuelta repentinamente, que escucho los susurros de Bonnie en sus oídos, la chica susurraba palabras inentendibles con los ojos cerrados, las manos separadas y con ambas palmas hacia arriba, el viento empezó a soplar en círculos al rededor de ellos y los tres, Elena, Jeremy y el se aproximaron a Bonnie que seguía con el cántico.  
  
  
  
  
Su corazón no se detenía, no sabia que hacían esos chicos allí pero de repente escucho como algo cayo del techo, junto con el sonido de huesos rotos justo detrás de el, volteo a ver y Elena pego el grito a Caroline, que había aterrizado en el suelo, la rubia se levanto lentamente y se acomodo sentada en el piso la pierna en su lugar, el brazo y la quijada, sus ojos eran otros, feroces y fríos mostrando los enormes caninos, estaba muy cabreada sacudiéndose la ropa. Nos miro atentamente y roto su cabeza a la izquierda acomodándose el cráneo sobre la columna.  
  
  
  
  
\- ¡¡Bonnie!! - camino hasta la bruja - ¿Lo tienes? - no traspaso el circulo de hojas secas que los rodeaban y Misha lo noto.  
\- Ya casi, es más fuerte, antiguo que Damon y no estoy cabreada para ponerle fin de un solo golpe - término continuando el cántico y elevando las palmas un poco mas sobre su cabeza.  
\- ¿No estas cabreada? ¡Trato de matar a el profesor Collins! Y me tiro del techo ¡demonios!, me rompí la pierna, el brazo y el cuello, ah! y se me salió la mandíbula de lugar ¿y tu no estas cabreada? ¿ Sabes lo que duele? - rezongo enojada por no ser de importancia para su amiga que le halla dado un paliza aquel vampiro.  
\- ¡¡Caroline ve a ayudar a Stephan!! - le reclamo Elena.  
\- ¡Ve tu! - se cruzo de brazos y marco su enojo con la punta de su pie y miro a otro lado.  
\- ¡Caroline!- reclamo mas la morena, elevando su voz.  
\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya voy!! - la rubia camino unos pasos mas cerca de las caballerizas y salto al techo nuevamente.   
  
  
  
  
Misha no tenia palabras, miraba el techo tan preocupado y angustiado que le dolía el cuerpo, solo de pensar que a Damon le pasara algo.  
  
  
  
  
Bonnie sintió eso, lo percibía alrededor del profesor, lo miro, observando como el educador no quitaba su vista del techo, se acerco a el y poniendo su mano en su hombro y utilizo su energía para matar al vampiro, canalizo sus sentimientos y se concentro, pudo ver como su conciencia se elevaba fuera de su cuerpo hacia el techo, allí Damon y Stephan peleaban con el hombre negro al mismo tiempo, pero ese hombre era mas fuerte, mas viejo y podía tranquilamente con ellos, se acerco y el vampiro pudo sentirla, la miro directo a sus ojos y ella se asusto, pero con la energía de Collins y su preocupación por Damon, sus ojos brillaron de un blanco puro; imprimiendo su energía en el cerebro del antiguo y este cayo de rodillas ante el dolor, en ese momento Stephan le lanzaba una estaca gigantesca a Damon con la que lo atravesó de inmediato con ella.  
  
  
  
  
El cuerpo del vampiro rápidamente se seco, convirtiéndose en piedra y cenizas, los hermanos se miraron y Caroline le pego una patada en las rodillas al vampiro ya vencido, Damon la miro por loca y esta se volteo rápidamente ignorándole, se fue donde Stephan que de manera paternal con la joven vampiro, la reviso y le aconsejo ir a la mansión para alimentarse mejor, ya que sus heridas no estaban sanando como deberían.  
  
  
  
  
Bonnie volvió a su cuerpo y Misha la miraba sorprendido, había podido sentir como se conectaron y como su ser fluía hacia su estudiante, pero al cortar el contacto se sintió débil y se desmayo; Bonnie y Jeremy estuvieron a punto de agarrarlo antes de que llegara al suelo, pero Damon ya estaba allí y lo alzo como si nada; la bruja le dedico una de sus miradas de odio y Damon le hizo una mueca burlona y desagradable en respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
\- Damon, danos al profesor.- dijo Elena mandando como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - la miro raro y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban frene a el como en un grupo dispuestos a lincharlo.  
\- Solo dánoslo, Damon - replico Stephan  
\- ¿Saben se están comportando como unos idiotas?- sujeto inconscientemente mas cerca de su cuerpo.  
\- Sabemos lo de la sangre, Damon suéltalo – repitió el hermano pequeño de los Salvatore.  
\- ¿La sangre? ¿Qué sangre? No se de que hablas, hermanito – Damon hizo un paso hacia atrás, con Stephan siguiéndole de cerca.  
\- Lo que intento decir Morpheus antes de que lo mataras hace unos instantes, la sangre de sus antepasados, ahora retrocede y entréganos al señor Collins - termino su hermanito.  
\- No tengo por que... hacer nada de lo que digas...Stephan - le dijo chulo, levantando mas a Misha recostándolo en su pecho.  
\- Bonnie - dijo Stephan sin apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Que? - dijo la chica sin entender.  
\- Retenlo, usa tus poderes - la miro casi sorprendido que de le preguntara.  
\- No puedo. - todos la miraron sorprendidos ella siempre era la primera en herir a Damon, por cualquier razón.  
\- ¿Como porque no? - soltó Elena y Jeremy al unisonó.  
\- La presencia de Misha me anula como bruja - los miro como si fuese obvio.  
\- ¡Damon!- se giro raudo a ver a su hermano dispuesto a enfrentarlo para poner a salvo a su profesor, pero Damon ya se había ido.- ¡¡Demonios!!- Stephan dio unos pasos hacia donde había estado su hermano y coloco sus puños cerrados en su cadera y miro el piso.  
\- Que haremos ahora Stephan - Elena le agarro del brazo asustada y Bonnie se refugio en Jeremy por el frío de la noche.  
\- No lo se, podría ir a cualquier lado, Damon no tiene patrones que podamos seguir...- miro el vacío de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sabiendo que si Damon no quería, no seria encontrado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damon cruzo el umbral, las puertas estaban abiertas y había plástico por todos lados, el olor a pintura fresca era suave y no molestaba como para no entrar, camino con Misha en brazos escaleras arriba mirándolo de vez en cuando, verificando que seguía desmayado, camino lentamente mirando a su alrededor; las habitaciones amuebladas, estaban recubiertas por plástico, un total de seis habitaciones.  
  
  
  
  
Siguió por el lujoso pasillo y entro de la alcoba principal donde continuo sus pasos hasta la cama, el plástico de la misma se había volado de gran parte de la cama debido a la ventana abierta y al viento del otoño frío y tajante, apoyo un rodilla sobre el colchón y deposito a Misha en la cama, su mirada recorría el lugar, estaba limpio y recién pintado y muchas hojas secas de acumulaban en el piso y la cama, sus oídos percibían a lo lejos, en un remolque, a los pintores que cuidaban la casa, lo suficientemente alejados para no ser molestados.  
  
  
  
  
Se acerco a los ventanales y cerró los paneles de vidrio, resguardando del frío a Misha. Tenia hambre, la sed burbujeaba en su garganta y el aroma de el profesor era dulce y fragante, miro a Misha detenidamente recorriendo su rostro y pensó que seria mejor alimentarse un poco de la sangre de los pintores, antes de siquiera pensar en morder al profesor.   
  
  
  
  
  
Salió raudo y confiado de que allí estaría a salvo y lo dejo para servirse un bocadillo, en las puertas del tráiler tocando antes de entrar y alterar a sus víctimas, los saludo cordialmente y les pregunto si lo invitaban a pasar, la excusa de estar perdido y con el coche sin combustible siempre funcionaba bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Media hora después de haberse alimentados de los cuatro hombres sin llegar a matarlos, bebiendo lo necesario de cada uno e hipnotizarlos a todos, salió como si nada, despidiéndose de los obreros que lo saludaron cordiales y volvieron a su juego de cartas, el cual Damon había interrumpido, camino los metros que lo separaban de la enorme casa y escucho como un quejido le llegaba desde la alcoba principal, con la normal velocidad vampírica llego en instantes, el enorme cuarto blanco contrastaba con la cálida presencia del esbelto cuerpo de Collins, solo las hojas secas marones y anaranjadas llenaban de color el espacioso lugar; la cama blanca y mullida también destacaba inmensa por debajo del cuerpo del profesor, que ahora se sentaba en ella tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Tranquilo, bebe esto...- Damon le acerco a lo labios una botella de jugo que tomo del tráiler.  
\- ¿Qué es...? - susurro Misha.  
\- Ehmm...- miro la botella, la verdad no tenia ni idea - creo que jugo de manza...- las palabras se le escaparon cuando vio, los labios de Misha posarse en el pico del la botella y beber lentamente sin amagar a siquiera a tomarla, dejando que el vampiro la sostuviera por el.  
El vampiro se perdió en el movimiento de esos labios y sus propios labios le cosquillearon ante el recuerdo, de ellos sobre los suyos; trago con dificultad, se quedo allí perdido y no noto que Misha ya no bebía de la botella ni que le miraba atento el como sus ojos sondeaban su boca.   
Solo fue parpadear y levantar la mirada unos instantes para encontrarse con la mirada azul brillante de Misha, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo tratando de decir algo o como el silencio de esa casa era perfecto para esa mirada.  
\- Damon -delineaba en el aire con su mirada el contorno de los labios de Misha.  
\- Uhmm- contesto distraído aun.  
\- ¿Qué paso con la vampiro y ese tío enorme?-  
\- Los mate – dijo levantado un dedo hacia los carnosos labio sin llegar a tocarlos y mirándolos detenidamente siguió respondiendo.  
\- Ahh... ¿Qué querían de mi?  
\- Tu sangre, la verdadera respuesta porque no puedo hipnotizarte esta en ella ya que...- levanto la mirada fijándola en la azul profunda frente a el, la manera en que Misha le miraba tan atento y sin miedo alguno, ¿casi con ternura y aprecio? El no estaba seguro de que fuese así pero...le agradaba esa mirada, la manera en que lo miraba a el.  
\- ¿Qué es lo…? - Misha dejo los ojos deslumbrantes de Damon un segundo y miro el dedo que aun le señalaba los labios y se inclino lo suficiente para que sus labios besaran el dedo que aun estaba frente a el.   
  
  
  
  
El vampiro siguió todo del proceso, Misha dejando de mirarlo, el preguntándose que le había llamado la atención, Misha inclinándose hacia adelante y frunciendo levemente los labios. Esos suaves y tiernos labios apoyándose en la punta de su dedo y apresando su yema con el labio inferior, besándolo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
  
  
  
Todo el mundo de Damon salto por la borda en ese mismo instante, se le hizo eterno el contacto que los unía en tan efímero acto, y no fue consciente de el instante en que su cuerpo se arrimo mas a Misha y le beso a sien en respuesta silenciosa a sus actos, el corazón le zumbaba en el pecho y Misha suspiro ante la caricia, en la habitación se escucharon la botas de Damon caer y Misha abrió los ojos levemente para sentirse caer sobre sus espaldas y ser abrazado por Damon.  
  
  
  
  
\- No te entiendo la verdad que no....-  
\- ¿A que te refieres... ?  
\- No se por que te gusto yo, no soy buena gente, a nadie le caigo bien y siempre he pensado primero en mi y en nadie mas, suelo matar por gusto por mero placer aunque no tenga hambre.  
\- ¿Esta sangre de es de alguien que has matado? - le recorre la comisura de la boca y desliza su dedo por su mentón llegando a su pecho remarcando la sangre que allí se derramo.  
\- No siguen vivos.  
\- ¿Y porque no les has matado?  
\- No me apetecía.  
\- ¿Por qué no? -  
\- ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? ¿Preferirías que los mate? Porque puedo hacerlo…  
\- Damon.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?  
\- …   
\- Me dolió…  
\- … -  
\- Me dolió mucho, abrir mis ojos y no verte ahí conmigo.  
\- … -  
\- Sera mejor que me vaya - Misha se levanto para irse se puso sus zapatos y camino a la puerta.  
\- Misha... -  
\- …. -  
\- ¡Misha! -  
  
  
  
  
  
Damon salió apresurado de la cama, alcanzo al profesor antes de que bajara las escaleras y lo arrincono contra la pared, Misha no lo miraba, podía sentir el leve temblor que le causaba el recuerdo de su huida, y no le gustaba no le gustaba verle así, lo mito atento unos minutos pero Misha insistía en irse, en no mirarle como lo miraba antes.  
  
  
  
  
\- Lo siento - Misha sorprendido por esas palabras lo miro directo a los ojos preguntándose si lo decía enserio o solo se burlaba de el - Lo siento, Misha lamento haberme marchado así...- la mirada de Damon era sincera, pero no sabia si creerle y Damon pudo captar que así era. - No supe que hacer... no sabia como afrontar que me gusto besarte, que me gusto escucharte suspirar en mis brazos, aunque ese beso solo entre en la categoría de caricias leves, pero ...bueno, tu entiendes que yo, no...osea.... ¡esto es ridículo!...- se aparto de el sopesando la idea de disculparse, la idea de Misha y el, y la idea de que de verdad le gustara el profesor, froto su rostro con ambas manos, la confusión le podía, no era la sangre lo que lo llamaba de Misha, pero tenia que admitir que le encantaba ese detalle de el, aunque no para la hora de la comida, sino era algo mas como un deseo de quererle que no se estaba permitiendo.  
  
  
  
  
Tenia miedo de enamorarse de ese tío y no ser correspondido como le había sucedido antes y le seguía pasando hoy en día, se paso toda su estúpida existencia vampírica buscando rescatar a una mujer que no le amaba, ni lo amo nunca, y ahora no sabe que hacer con un hombre al cual le gusto besar y escucho suspirar en su brazos, ¿como aceptar eso simplemente?.  
  
  
  
  
El vampiro se había alejado del todo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria y cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la mirada del suelo, se quedo allí peleando consigo mismo, Misha quien era el único que parecía saber lo que quería desde el principio, se acerco a el, lo tomo de las muñecas separando sus brazos de su propio cuerpo, capto la atención de Damon de inmediato y se acurruco en su pecho, lo abrazo y se quedo allí hasta que Damon reacciono, lo rodeo con su propios brazos y lo sujeto fuertemente contra el.  
  
  
  
  
Una vez mas su cuerpo reaccionaba al profesor con latidos pronunciados y obvios, y su piel se tornaba tibia y suave, podía percibirlo claramente ya que esto no le había pasado nunca, el cabello de Misha chocaba contra su nariz y la froto con leves movimientos inspirando con los ojos cerrados esa esencia tan especial que desprendía el profesor sin quererlo, ni desearlo.  
  
  
  
  
\- Tus antepasados....- acoto rompiendo el momento, porque debía hacerle saber el porque de sus varios intentos de asesinato.  
\- ¿Mis antepasados? ¿Qué con ellos? - Misha levanto la mirada y ambas respiraciones chocaron entre si, Damon contemplo la idea de pasar del tema y ocuparse un poco de esos labios, que el estaba seguro tenían algún tipo de hechizo malévolo para que no pudiera apartar sus ojos de ellos.  
\- Es por ellos... - respiro el aire de Misha a pesar de no necesitar respirar, pero la necesitad de meterlo debajo de su piel al de ojos azules era demasiada. - …que te persiguen...según Pumpkin y Morpheus.... tu tienes antepasados angelicales o como se dice... los Nephilim, humanos con el espíritu de una extinta raza no-humana. Esto les confiere algunas habilidades específicas y... - Misha se aparto de el dos palmos mirándolo esta vez como si estuviera loco hasta la coronilla.  
\- ¿En serio?... ¿ahora soy una raza de no humanos...? - lo miro con una expresión, “que si no fuese porque su instinto le dijera a gritos que lo agarrara fuerte” de que Misha huiría despavorido en cualquier momento, el se echaría a reír con esa mueca.  
\- No mira... los Nephilim son los hijos de los ángeles, supuestamente y según la biblia y el Jordán son seres particulares y endemoniadamente altos....pero la palabra altos o gigantes como se refieren a ellos podría ser solo una manera de decir, grandiosos, especiales o superiores, los Nephilim son solo la descendencia de los mismos, y tu podrías ser uno de ellos...  
\- Ok...y llegaste a esa conclusión porque Pumpkin y el otro, insistieron que yo era eso... no necesariamente tiene que ser así...yo...- Misha intentaba procesar las palabras de Damon.  
\- Supongo … pero que, no puedes ser hipnotizado por vampiros... y eso jamás me había pasado o había conocido a alguien con esa capacidad y que no tuviera verbena en la sangre o algún objeto con ella, y hueles terriblemente bien... - Termino suspirando a un lado, derrotado por el hecho de que era condenadamente irresistible para el.  
\- ¿Qué...que yo huelo? -Misha se llevo la manga de su camisa a la nariz y se olfateo, intentando respirar lo que Damon afirmaba olía en el.  
\- Ja, ja, no, no tu no puedes percibirlo... y ahora que lo pienso.... ni Stephan, ni Caroline pueden - hizo una mueca de no saber el porque pero luego de unos segundos le dio igual.  
\- ¿Y tu si puedes? -  
\- Ehm si, si puedo. - lo miro fijo.  
\- ¿Y...tu también... te quieres alimentar de mi? - Damon lo miro atento, pensando la respuesta – ¿Damon? – el vampiro apoyo sus largos dedos en su cuello y lo empujo con una presión fantasma arrinconándolo nuevamente.  
\- Misha, no voy a mentirte pero si he sentido deseo por tu sangre y siempre en cada poro de mi ser algo mas fuerte, siempre me ha detenido a la hora de morderte y deleitarme con el liquido que corre por tus venas....y lo que tu piensas o las actitudes que tomas me han empezado a importar de la manera mas ridícula, al igual que todo lo que haces o dejas de hacer, capta mas mi atención de lo que no debería, ¡si!, tu aroma me mata y me deja tonto; mas cuando te enojas y parece que tu cuerpo dispara feromonas con esa esencia tan particular… - respiro sin apartar la mirada y ladeando la cabeza a un lado, - pero lo que es tu persona....me cautiva y tu sigues insistiendo en que te gusto, que quieres que te bese y me abrazas y yo nunca había tenido eso... sumando todos y cada uno de estos aspectos... no se lo que esta pasando conmigo en realidad... pero cuando sentí tu miedo en el aire, cuando Morpheus te tenia colgando en el vacío, corrí hasta mi hermano por ayuda. – se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar - Caroline nunca me vio así...y por eso temen de que te haga daño...Misha, yo no pido ayuda, yo no corro hacia mi hermano menor por apoyo y definitivamente no confío en nadie y menos en Caroline, pero esta noche... rompí todo lo que yo soy solo por poder sacarte de las garras de ese cabrón que puso sus manos en ti. - exhalo instándose asimismo a calmarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenia mas que decir y no sabia bien como decirlo, pero Misha no lo dejo terminar, en las sombras del pasillo con el sonido de fondo del plástico flotando a su alrededor llenaron el silencio y con esa suave, pero fría brisa, Misha acabo con el espacio que los separaba y junto sus labios con los de Damon, Damon se puso rígido ante el repentino acercamiento y la sensación del profesor en sus labios, sintió como sus párpados se hicieron pesados y como sus manos viajaban involuntariamente hacia las mejillas de Misha, el profesor estaba mas afeitado que el día anterior y su piel se sentía mas suave.  
  
  
  
  
El beso se intensifico y Misha se acerco mas al calor que Damon desprendía y lo abrazo, rodeando sus costillas y sujetándose de los hombros de Damon, el vampiro le besaba cada vez con mas intensidad y Misha no podía evitar suspirar con cada envite, le encantaba el contacto con esa persona no podía evitar reaccionar así, no podía evitar quererlo solo para el, lo atrajo mas y Damon redujo el espacio presionando a Misha contra la pared.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Llovía intensamente fuera de la casa, Misha permanecía recostado cerca del vampiro, cuando despertó, lo hizo con la nariz hundida en un desprolijo cabello renegrido, abrió sus ojos azules a un día tenuemente iluminado y muy frío, el otoño era un mes extraño, no era invierno, pero había una ventisca helada a veces por la mañana, y por las tardes era ventoso, pero cálido, a la vez el color de los árboles alborotaba la vista en tonos rojizos, amarillos y marrones que distaba del frío y gris invierno.

 

Miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse y se halló en una enorme cama blanca, envolviendo con sus brazos a Damon, que aún parecía seguir dormido.  
Quito de su frente esos mechones que no le dejaban ver los rasgos del vampiro, su rostro relajado acurrucado en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándole, durmiendo plácidamente, estaba tan cómodo allí, encajaban y el se sentía como que pertenecía a ese lugar, a ese momento y con esa persona... por más muerto que esté en realidad.

 

Se relajo mirando la lluvia por la ventana y analizo los últimos días, lo endemoniadamente rápido que se fue dando todo, al llegar solo tuvo cuatro días para instalarse con Yemma, y en solo media hora una noche se topo con este hombre, algo en el pecho le revoloteaba con insistencia y una leve sonrisa pujo por salir, estrecho más a Damon y lo pego a su cuello, rozo su mejilla con la de él y respiro profundamente la colonia del vampiro.

 

 

\- Ouch - soltó Damon con al vos profunda y medio dormido aún.  
\- Oh, lo siento, ¿te desperté? - pregunto Misha separándose de el solo un poquito.  
\- Si que me despertaste, si me estrujas tan fuerte... - el vampiro abrió lentamente los ojos, aún tenia sueño y no le apetecía despertar tan temprano, pero el hombre que le abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello no se estaba quieto.  
\- Lo siento...- Misha beso su mejilla, y la acaricio con sus labios suavemente. Damon frunció el ceño, sus sentidos despertaron rápidamente al sentirse cobijado en el cuerpo del otro.  
\- ¿Si…? ¿En serio?- algo le recorrió el cuerpo, un deseo que hacia demasiado tiempo no sentía, en realidad por nadie, la última persona que de verdad deseo para si mismo llego a su mente como el golpe de un martillo al caer.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?- Misha vio como se alejaba de a poco y se sentaba en la cama con ambas manos en la cabeza, hurgando en su cabello como si quisiera arrancar pensamientos de ella a la fuerza.  
\- No... no es nada – mascullo, no quería hablar de ella, no quería recordarla y no quería, sobre todas las cosas, compararla con Misha.  
\- ¿Damon? - pronuncio su nombre en un tono tan bajo y relajado que el vampiro solo volteo a verle.  
\- ¿Que, que pas...?- la boca de Misha lo tomo por sorpresa, lo invadió con un impulso que solo lo reconocería como hambriento.

 

 

Exhalo la poca vida que demostraba su cuerpo entre los labios y la lengua del profesor. Misha lo obligo sin palabras a volver a la cama, recostándolo nuevamente, su camisa semi abierta solo mostraba pedazos de piel, pero al extraño hombre parecía no importarle. Deslizo sus dedos por debajo de la misma y Damon se perdía en las sensaciones que le provocaba, Misha era tan condenadamente distinto a todo lo que conocía, que sus actos uno a uno lo aturdían por completo, dejándose a su merced como si los papeles cambiaran y el depredador en esa habitación no fuera él, si no el maestro de escuela.

 

Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba tan fácilmente a sus estímulos que casi era irrisorio, la imagen de Katherine jugando con él lo despego de repente de Misha. Desplazando su anatomía al otro lado de la habitación.

 

\- ¿Damon? ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto incorporándose en la cama, el vampiro se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, se recargaba en el enorme ventanal donde la lluvia pegaba con fuerza; sus manos estaban contra el vidrio y su frente pegada a la transparente superficie, intentando calmarse.  
\- Yo...yo...- Damon parecía tener un ataque de pánico, estaba más pálido de lo normal y su respiración era agitada e irregular. Misha reconocía los síntomas como los que a Jensen le solían agarrar antes de entablar relación con Jared.  
\- Eh, tranquilo...- se acerco a él, estaba a punto de abrazarle cuando el celular de Damon sonó y este se traslado veloz hacia un lado de la cama, lejos de Misha y tomo el aparato que yacía en el piso debajo de las mantas.  
\- ¿Si? - respondió concentrándose en la voz al otro lado.  
\- ¿¡Damon, donde esta el profesor!? ¿¡Que le has hecho!? ¿¡Dónde estas!? - reclamo Stefan de otro lado.  
\- ¡Hermanito! Hola, buenos días, ¿o tardes?- el típico comportamiento volvió a él raudo, ya se sentía mejor, lejos de los sentimientos que le avasallaban y no podía controlar; Que no dejaban de comparar a Misha con Katherine, la mujer que lo uso, lo manipuló, lo enamoró y lo descartó como equipaje viejo de mano.  
\- Damon, responde - el vampiro miro a Misha y camino hasta él, lo miro a los ojos y permaneció callado, unos segundos después poso el auricular en la oreja de Misha y le hizo escuchar las palabras de su hermanito.  
\- ¡DAMON!, ¡DAMON! ¡No puedes ir matando gente por ahí solo por que si! Tienes que detener esta locura, solo dime donde esta el profesor, no queremos más incidentes en Mystic Falls, ¿Damon me estas escuchando? ¡Devuelve a Collins! Elena esta histérica por la posibilidad de que te lo estés bebiendo poco a poco - Damon se acerco al micro del teléfono, sin apartar el auricular de la oreja de Misha.  
\- Por favor... por que iba yo a matarlo... - chasqueo la lengua - solo me lo lleve por lo ridículos que se ponen ustedes dos - su chulería con Stefan sacaba más de quicio al muchacho y Misha sonrío, le causaba gracia, no podía evitarlo, la manera en que se burlaba de él, se sentía como cosas de hermanos. Damon alzo una ceja mirándolo y giro su cabeza para besar levemente a Misha... no sabe si se escucho el chasquido del beso o de los besos que se dieron con el aparato tan cerca pero...  
\- ¿Damon? ¿Damon que...?- el vampiro se incorporo y llevo el aparato a su propio oído y le respondió más calmo ahora.  
\- Él esta bien, Stefan... solo lo secuestre un ratito... estas muy mandón con mi persona, y Elena también, siempre intentando controlarme para que no haga atrocidades sangrientas y descabelladas... que no es lo único que hago durante el día - se burlo cínicamente.  
\- No se lo que sucede... hermano, pero será mejor que no intentes capturar la atención de Katherine con la sangre del Nephilim - acoto pensando que los besos que escuchaba eran los de Katherine sobre su hermano mayor - Sabes que a ella no le importas, te usara solo para encontrar más de estos seres y deleitarse... lo sabes, ¿no? - un dolor agudo ataco su esófago y subió por su tráquea, inundándolo de odio y desesperación.  
\- No la nombres...- las palabras salieron oscuras y rasposas de su garganta, Misha que sonreía por la chulería de Damon, sentado en la cama, se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de voz y el dolor y recelo por las palabras que decía su hermano menor.  
\- Solo no hagas estupideces, Damon... yo no... mira solo tráelo de vuelta y no le hagas daño - pidió arrepentido de sus palabras, las que le salieron en un arrebato de su boca.  
\- Haré... lo que tenga que hacer, hermanito. Después de todo yo soy el mayor... - colgó el teléfono y sin mirar a Misha siquiera, salió de la habitación soltando un “te quiero en cinco minutos en la puerta de entrada”.

 

 

No le dio tiempo a Misha de replicar o preguntar que le pasaba, que le había dicho Stefan para cambiarlo de actitud tan rápidamente, se calzo sus botas a toda velocidad y se fue a colocar una chaqueta... pero miro a todos lados y esa no era su casa, allí no estaban sus cosas y según el recuerda solo llevaba la camisa.

 

Camino ligero casi dando brincos, apurando sus pasos, cruzo el pasillo y miro el inicio de la escalera donde se entero de tantas cosas en medio de la oscuridad junto a Damon, le había tomado tanto cariño a esa casa, solo por los momentos vividos, lamentaba tener que irse, bajo dos escalones volteando a ver la habitación tan lejana y blanca con la colcha desordenada sobre la cama donde despertó con el vampiro y unas ganas tremendas de llevarse el mueble entero al hombro, le hicieron picar las manos.  
El sonido de un auto lo saco de sus pensamientos y saltando los escalones de dos en dos bajo más apresurado, la puerta de entrada solo era la entrada en si, la puerta aún no era colocada y el viento frío húmedo de la lluvia le llego, la bocina de un vehículo que no supo de quien era volvió a sonar, estaba estacionado justo en frente, el vidrio del copiloto se abrió mostrando a Damon en el interior, no lo dudo y corrió al auto lo más rápido que pudo, se estaba mojando y empezaba a tener frío.

 

 

Damon lo dejo en su casa y se fue, Misha se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba en ese momento, fue deshaciéndose de la ropa mientras planeaba una ducha muy caliente. Repaso la no conversación con Damon en el auto, lo que no dijo, lo que no le escucho o le hizo caso, le pregunto de donde había sacado el auto y solo le dedico medio segundo para mirarlo y luego seguir mirando el camino.  
Abrió el agua caliente y la templo apenas con el agua fría, la lluvia humeante le pego fuertemente en su espalda y el regocijo en su cuerpo comenzó a esparcirse por cada centímetro de su piel.  
Era sábado al medio día... y salvo ir a ver a Yemma, no tenia nada que hacer.

 

El quería que Damon se quedara, incluso le invito un café, preguntándose de paso si el bebía café -era algo que había supuesto en la sala de profesores - pero el vampiro no le respondió solo se inclino sobre el y le abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedirle salir del auto, no lo beso, ni se despidió, solo lo miro amenazante y con todo el cabreo encima, a él esa actitud no le decía nada, solo que se estaba escondiendo de algo, lo más probable de él mismo.

 

Su conducta algo antisocial se debía a eso, él podía saber la verdad del porque del comportamiento humano, por eso no se hablaba con su padre, porque este lo rechazaba gratuitamente, por eso congenio solo con Jen y con Jay, solo se lleva bien con las persona sinceras o que deseaban serlo, pero tenían miedo de comportarse así.  
Suspira pesadamente y se pregunta si lo que hay en su sangre y si todo lo que dijo Damon de sus antepasados, muy lejanos, era cierto, y él había nacido de esa manera.

 

Eso explicaría un montón de detallitos, los cuales adjudico a su poca capacidad de tolerancia o a su infranqueable buen humor, o a su deseo de conquistar el mundo, seguro era una de esas.

 

Tomo la toalla azul Francia y se la ato a la cintura, empapado, pero con la piel limpia y fresca, salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a su cuarto, quería llamara a Damon, hablarle, sentía en la piel la necesitad de tocarle, pero por sobre todas las cosas de estar muy cerca de él, cuidarlo y quererlo. La toalla cayo del hueso de su cadera deslizándose por su trasero rápidamente, dejándolo al descubierto mientras se metía en la cama, un segundo después, salió de ella de un solo salto, e inquieto se vistió.

 

Tal vez podía salir a comprarse un celular, algo barato que solo sirviera para hacer llamadas y recibir mensajes, nada muy tecnológico solo esperaba que no le quisieran vender un ladrillo con antena.

 

 

 

Damon llego a su casa mojado, enfadado y muy cabreado con su hermano, apenas lo avisto en la sala justo enfrente de la puerta, lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el piso, Stefan se agarro la mandíbula y solo vio el rastro de su hermano irse escaleras arriba, intento alcanzarlo, pero le cerro las puertas en las narices.  
No iba a tirar la puerta abajo, pero si quería hablar con el.

 

\- Damon... ehmm... lo siento...- la puerta se abrió de sopetón y con el dedo del vampiro mayor apuntándole a la cara le dijo.  
\- ¡Vete ala mierda, Stefan!- salió de allí empujándolo a un lado y se encamino furioso al sótano, donde tomo una a una las bolsas del hospital de California de donde estaban llegando su suministros de sangre y empezó a beber a lo loco.  
\- Damon, lo siento... en serio, mírame, ¿puedes dejar eso?- Damon estrujaba tanto las bolsas una tras otras, que la sangre se le escurría por la boca, su rostro desfigurado y amenazante bebiendo todo lo que podía.  
\- No me jodas, Stefan, ¡sabes que no quiero oír de ella! ¡Lo sabes bien! Sabes lo que me hizo, sabes lo que soy por esa perra, ¿Aún así la nombras? ¡Cómo si fuese a correr detrás de ella! – jadeo, lamiendo la sangre que se resbalaba por sus labios. - suficiente tengo con verla todos los días en Elena, ¡¡así que déjame en paz!! - le grito limpiándose la sangre en la mojada camisa y empujando fuera de su vista a su hermano.  
\- ¡Lo se! ¡Lo siento! – Stefan lo siguió por la sucesión de pasillos del sótano hasta volver a la sala.  
Damon cruzo la sala, manchando con sangre el piso de madera, las alfombras, todo, mientras Stefan le seguía, observando todo el desastre que hacia este, como lo manchaba.  
\- Damon espera...-  
\- Muérete, hermano, o no, no, no, no... ya lo estas; desaparece o te estaco - lo amenazo mirándolo a los ojos, pero Stefan no se inmuto, Damon podría haberlo matado miles de veces desde que se trasformaron pero jamás lo hizo o lo intento realmente.  
\- Lo siento... ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? - Damon volteo, mirándolo con desprecio y se metió en la biblioteca donde agarro la botella de bourbon, alzándola, tomando del pico casi todo su contenido.  
\- Supongo...- exhalo e inundo el ambiente con el aroma del alcohol - Que hasta que te mueras de una vez y por todas, hermanito - siguió bebiendo sin importarle nada y se sentó en el sofá.  
\- Entonces... perdóname, por pensar que querías usar a Collins, y por pensar que deseabas su sangre, y deseabas matarlo, lo siento - el arrepentimiento era verdadero, pero a Damon le importaban una mierda esas palabras.  
\- Lo que... el señor Collins es... no... me afecta de esa manera, Stefan... - el alcohol y la sangre ya surtían efecto serenándolo, el estado inmediato de ebriedad después de tres cuartos de bourbon le soltaba la lengua un poco. - Ese es mi problema y no tuyo, y espero que… no menciones más a esa zorra de dos cabezas... otra vez - se bebió lo último con la mirada de su hermano sobre él, expectante a que siga, pero solo se sumió en un silencio cómodo mirando el fuego.  
\- No me dirás… a quien besabas mientras estabas al teléfono conmigo - Damon lo miro con cara incrédula directo a los ojos.  
\- ¿Desde cuando te digo con quien ando, o paso las noches, Stefan?- se levanto más mareado de lo que acostumbra al beber, mirando la botella vacía se fue al bar por otra.  
\- Lo diré por milésima vez, Damon, ¿sabes...? no te haría mal hablar de lo que te pasa de vez en cuando...- Damon lo miro cansado, asfixiado, se recargo sobre el mueble del bar, controlando el mareo levemente.  
\- No se lo que me pasa, Stefan, no me siento yo mismo, si siento la sed aberrante en mi garganta al oler a Misha Collins, pero mi cuerpo se rehúsa a moverse en su contra, y el tipo si que es extraño, ¡y le gusto! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo! ¡Yo le gusto a ese tipo! O sea... ¿Quién entiende eso? Yo no le caigo bien a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, hermanito… ja - se río de si mismo, preocupado y extenuado, quería dormir, y olvidarse del mundo y de Misha... pero dormir solo en su propia cama le parecía lo más terrible de la tierra, y solo podía evitarlo yendo con Misha.

 

Estaba seguro que no le rechazaría en lo más mínimo, lo más probable es que le regalara una amplia sonrisa, pero el no iba a arrastrarse donde el profesor, solo para que le abrace mientras duerme. No, el no es así, el no hace esas cosas.  
Demonios, lo desea tanto.

 

Damon se sentó en un rincón, en una labrada silla antiquísima de sus días como humano y oculto su rostro en su mano izquierda con el whisky colgando de los dedos de su otra mano.

 

\- Si, muy cierto, pero alguna vez tenia que pasar y ser real...- se callo antes de decir el nombre de la vampiro que los condeno - hay… algo más, ¿Qué me perturba de eso? - inquirió porque sabia su posición respecto a la homosexualidad en los tiempos de que aún eran niños de su padre y respiraban para vivir. Damon gruño amenazante.  
\- Sabes lo que pensaba cuando lo descubrí en la universidad de Cambridge, Stefan...- tenia que admitir que saber eso, al entrar a su cuarto y ver a sus compañeros, en semejante escena le había causado repugnancia.  
\- Si... lo se, ¿sigues pensando así?- se acerco lentamente, acentuando su palabras.  
\- No lo se... no pudo resistirlo, me cuesta apartarme, ¿sabias que no me tiene miedo? ¿En absoluto? No me siento un vampiro cuando esta alrededor...- espeto.  
\- ¿No? ¿Cómo te sientes, Damon? – Stefan se cruzo de brazos mirándolo atentamente.  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Deja el papel de psicólogo, me tienes harto!- vocifero – y no se... normal... ¿Cómo un tío normal? Pero... la zorra de Katherine se me viene a la cabeza y me estropea los mejores... - se detuvo mirando a su hermano de reojo, no quería andar diciendo que los mejores besos, como un adolescente estúpido y enamorado.  
-...Aja...- el joven vampiro se sentó en el apoya brazos del sofá y le miro.- ¿Entonces si cambiaste de opinión?- tenia que escuchar a su hermano decirlo, que no le molestaba, que no lo veía tan repugnante, como recuerda que le contó, la única razón por la que volvió de la universidad.  
\- No hay nada repulsivo en Misha Collins...- se levanto dio un largo trago a la botella, la dejo en la barra y se dispuso a salir de allí tambaleándose.  
\- Eso no responde mi pregunta, Damon...- Stefan lo siguió deteniéndose en las escalerillas que llevaban a sus aposentos más directamente.  
\- Pues tendrá que ser suficiente para esta sesión, Dr. Salvatore... ¡mierda! Eso sonó bien... en vez de ser insultante – Damon por fin salió rumbo a su cuarto caminado en zigzag.  
\- ¡Damon, Damon!- lo llamo pero el vampiro no detuvo sus pasos y no le dirigió más la palabra.

 

 

En la tienda de celulares Misha peleaba con su chequera, no le alcanzaba, todos a su alrededor en el centro comercial iban y venían con sus compras, si el se gastaba eso ultimo de su sueldo, no comería en dos semanas, ya le había pasado antes y Jensen lo perseguía con un almuerzo todos los días hasta que volvía a cobrar su sueldo. Él no podía aceptar la comida y dejarlo pasar hambre a Jensen, que comía por tres con Jared a su lado, aparte de que tenía orgullo y prefería pasar hambre y no dejar a Yemma flaquita.

 

Desanimado, camino hasta una de las terrazas del mall y se pregunto que era lo que tenia en casa que no le hiciera falta, podría vender algo y comprarse un móvil, le parecía algo exagerado, tal vez solo tuviera que esperar al mes siguiente para ahorrar algo y en un par de meses más, comprar algo barato y común... vivir con un caballito era costoso y aunque el colegio le pagaba la mitad del alimento de Yemma, el tenía que pagar el resto y eso consumía todo su capital.

 

Suspiro y estiro los brazos por el borde de la barandilla, estaba nublado aún, pero no llovía, algo de sol pujaba por salir, haciendo que en el piso se viera una marea de rayos dorados que iban y venían como en el mar.  
Apoyo su mentón en la fría barandilla y se dejo caer allí, tal vez... si vendía la laptop... podría... no, mejor no; pensó, si Jensen aparecía por allí y se encontraba con otra persona, seguro lo mataba.

 

No tenía nada que hacer, más que esperar allí a que le cayera del cielo un celular nuevo o encontrarse con uno. Eran dos opciones que podrían suceder, pero que con su suerte no eran nada probables.

 

Un tío rubio lo miraba desde lejos, estaba asentado en su mesa con dos cafés, esperando a alguien tal vez, pero lo habían dejado plantado y ver Misha allí, solo, le parecía de lo más tentador, aparte que la vista del cuerpo inclinado hermosamente perfilado que le regalaba desde donde estaba, le podía muchísimo.

 

Se acerco y le tendió el café aún caliente y Misha se le quedo mirando, agarrando el vaso de papel con ambas manos por ósmosis, mirando atónito el recipiente, levanto al vista al gigante rubio escandinavo que tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras bebía su propio café.

 

\- Ehm... ¿te conozco? – pregunto Misha, sus manos calentándose lentamente contra la superficie de papel.  
\- Nop... pero te veías triste y te traje un café... - lo miro y Misha le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
\- ¿Estas ligando conmigo? - lo miro extrañado y bebió del café si apartar la mirada esperando claramente una respuesta.  
\- Si... - los ojos grises lo miraron inquisidores, recorriéndole el rostro y se sintió muy incomodo, le tendió la taza de café y le respondió.  
\- Pues lo siento mucho, pero no estoy disponible, gracias de todos modos por el gesto... - estaba punto de irse cuando el rubio lo tomo del brazo, reteniéndolo.  
\- ¿No me dirás tu nombre al menos?- le pregunto divertido, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban tan solemnemente.  
\- Misha Collins - le tendió la mano y la estrecho fuertemente pero el rubio no se la soltó y lo acerco a él.  
\- Alexander Skarsgard, un placer Misha. - le beso la mano y se acerco peligrosamente a él.  
\- Tío... si no me sueltas te golpeo... - soltó cortando las intenciones del otro hombre.

 

El par de ojos turquesa que miraban todos los movimientos de Misha desde lejos, resplandecían con la furia rozando la piel del vampiro de manera burlona, pensando que Misha lo traicionaba como lo hacia Katherine, todo esto lo convirtió en un géiser a punto de estallar. Seguía cada roce del rubio y cada palabra, pero todo eso se fue al tacho con la actitud de Misha.

 

\- Oh, ¿eres hetero? – el hombre seguía si soltarle.  
\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Ahora suéltame – pidió casi gritándole, pero no fue escuchado.  
\- ¿Y no te apetece salir conmigo para que te decidas? - le coqueteaba descaradamente sin importarle la reticencia del de ojos azules.  
\- ¿Te he dicho que no estoy disponible! ¿Eres sordo o que? - el enfado se le notaba y tiraba de su mano para recuperarla, pero era en vano, el tipo ese lo tenia bien agarrado.  
\- No seas arisco - se agacho, abalanzándose sobre sus labios y Damon estuvo apunto de intervenir cuando un puñetazo de Misha, aparto al insistente a ese sujeto de él.  
\- ¡Cabeza dura! ¡Que no me interesas para nada! ¡Que estoy con alguien!, Aunque no lo hayamos confirmado y para tu información, ¡no soy arisco!, solo no me agradas en lo más mínimo - Misha se dio la vuelta para irse, furioso y con un dolor en su mano izquierda, a paso ligero y con el gigante escandinavo detrás de él llamándolo, divertido, el muy cabrón se reía de su arrebato.

 

Salió de la terraza y del otro lado del vidrio, junto a la fuente, estaba Damon sonriéndole, esperándolo, se le olvido hasta el nombre con solo verlo. El rojo de sus mejillas que se habían coloreado por el enojo, se diluyo de inmediato; estaba tan contento de verlo que su sonrisa se amplio y camino hasta él sin apartar la mirada, pero una enorme mano lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro para darle la vuelta.

 

El hombre de traje gris y camisa negra lo miraba fascinado y con el labio roto. Misha lo miro y el tipo sonreía más, no entendía es que estaba hablando chino o que. Ese tío no captaba las indirectas, ni las directas, ni los derechazos

 

\- ¡¡Misha!! ¡Espera! ... wow, tienes un gancho increíble, pero aún así quiero tu número – murmuro con lo que Misha suponía era una voz sexy, mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- ¿Pero tu estas mal o que? ¿O no entiendes el idioma?- torció su cabeza a un lado.  
\- Misha...- lo llamo Damon suavemente, pero su voz no escapo de lo oídos del profesor de entre la gente del mall. Volteo a verle y empezó a caminar hasta el vampiro como si un imán tirara de él.  
\- ¡Espera! - lo sostuvo de nuevo, impidiéndole el paso, interponiéndose entre el vampiro y el profesor, y a milésimas de matarlo estuvo Damon, pero al escuchar las palabras de Misha sin recaudo alguno, miedo o vergüenza, se detuvo.  
\- ¡Déjame en paz!, mi novio me esta esperando...- lo evadió, dejándolo perplejo allí, mirando atónito como se le escapaba de las manos.

 

 

Camino entre la gente del mall sin alejar su vista de Damon y estando a dos pasos de él, el vampiro estiro su mano atrayéndolo y besándolo abiertamente, Misha no controlaba sus reacciones estando con él y suspiraba siempre en cada beso, Damon risueño paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo llevo de un lado al otro del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de verlo así, no se percato de que lo arrastraba hacia una tienda en particular.

 

 

\- Déme ese por favor - tan embobado estaba, que de repente al mirar a su alrededor estaba en la tienda de celulares, con Damon aún rodeando sus hombros y pidiendo algo a la empleada del local.  
\- ¿Damon? - miro al hombre que lo agarraba suavemente, este lo miro en retorno y deposito un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.  
\- Te debo un celular ¿no? - le susurro, la empleada volvió con la caja de un último modelo de pantalla táctil.  
\- Damon, eso es muy caro - le dijo apabullado y sorprendido por el gesto.  
\- No importa, no pienso pagarlo de todos modos...- Damon miro a un lado y sonrío a la encargada, que se acerco de inmediato a ellos.  
\- ¿Si en que puedo ayudarlos? - dijo la encargada muy atentamente, pero Misha inmediatamente cubrió los ojos de Damon en un acto reflejo.  
\- Ehm, ¿podría darnos un minutos?, aún no decidimos... - Misha se puso muy nervioso.  
\- ¿Misha? ¿Qué haces? - la mano del profesor ni siquiera amago a retirarse de su ojos.  
\- Mira Damon, aprecio el gesto, pero no dejare que les robes a esta gente, solo por un celular, yo ahorrare unos meses y me comprare algo que mi presupuesto pueda costear. - Damon sonrío... dejándose hacer.  
-¿No me dejaras hipnotizarlas?- mostró su dientes incrédulo, adorando la inocencia de ese hombre, que aún mantenía sus ojos cubiertos con una mano.  
\- Si, no es necesario un celular, tengo una línea fija en mi casa- respondió como un consuelo más para si mismo y dándole una razón para no hacer lo que el vampiro planeaba.  
\- ¿Y si te quiero contactar cuando estés en otro sitio? ¿O me necesitas y yo no te puedo encontrar? - replico apoyando sus manos en el mostrador acorralando a Misha entre sus brazos.  
\- Bueno, el celular tendrá que esperar, Damon… soy un maestro y mi sueldo se reduce mucho por Yemma. Y no me arrepiento, amo a ese pony - suspiro notando la cercanía del vampiro, la gente a su alrededor algunos no le daban importancia al hecho de que estaban a milímetros de efectuar contacto.  
\- Que envidia me da... OK... - desistió quitando la mano de su rostro y mirándolo con una luz hermosa en sus ojos, que encandilo a Misha.  
\- ¿OK? ¿Qué? - Damon se incorporo y llamo de nuevo a la empleada que los atendía...  
\- ¿Si? ¿Ya se decidieron?- dijo la morena con el gafete.  
\- ¡Si!, nos llevaremos este y todos los accesorios que tenga – respondió sacando su cartera y una tarjeta dorada.  
\- ¿Damon?  
\- Misha, déjame hacer esto, OK, lo pagare y nadie se vera perjudicado - planto un beso en sus labios y siguió los paso que le marcaba la empleada para tener el teléfono liberado, ya que recordaba que Misha tenia un chip con un numero a su nombre.

 

Misha observo como Damon llenaba papeles de compra y firmaba con su nombre el recibo de la tarjeta, tenia esa camisa azul brillante y unos pantalones negros, estaba como recién salido de la ducha, estaba tan metido en una nube cuando le vio que no lo había notado, ahora entendía porque sus amigos se sentían completos uno con el otro, y porque la nube donde vivían era tan hermosa y le daba tanta envidia. Se recargo en el mostrador a seguir mirándolo detalladamente, poniéndose como tonto por él.

 

Se preguntaba si dormirían juntos otra vez y si Damon sentiría deseo por el como lo sentía él por Damon, incluso a mitad de la tienda donde se encontraban, tenia tantas ganas de desnudarlo y recorrerlo entero, la mirada turquesa se fijo en él y solo así despertó de su ensueño lujurioso, se sonrojo y se incorporo como un resorte cuando Damon lo pillo adorándole. Carraspeo más nervioso, mientras el vampiro solo reía complacido de captar tanto la atención del profesor.

 

Con la bolsa en su mano, tomo a Misha con la otra y caminaron por el mall como una pareja de verdad hace al formalizar su relación, Misha recordaba lo que había dicho solo para que Asgard de Bulcania lo dejara en paz, se preguntaba si Damon había escuchado algo de eso, fue un arrebato, pero la duda le picaba la lengua, quería preguntar.  
Se detuvieron en las mesas exteriores de un café, y Misha se sentó justo frente al vampiro, veía como Damon sacaba el aparato de su caja, revisaba atentamente que estuviera todo, le coloco un protector más resistente y una funda de silicona, lo probo y le extendió la mano a Misha para que le diera el chip de su teléfono anterior, el vampiro espero a que reaccionara y de su billetera saco el pequeño plástico con el circulo de bronce que formaba el chip del celular.

 

\- ¿Damon?-  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- Uhmm... yo no se si escuchaste...que...-  
\- ¿Lo de ser tu novio, Misha?-  
\- ¡Eh! Si, bueno, ehmm... no es por presionar ni nada, o sea, uhmm tenia que sacármelo de encima, parecía que no entendía una palabra de lo que le decía y... yo...este... no estarás enojado, no?-  
\- Enojado no y no me molesta tampoco.- respondió abstraído en armar el celular.  
\- ¿Ah no?-  
\- No... Había pensado en arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo por insistente, por tocarte y después a ti... por que pensé que se lo permitías... pero de verdad que tienes un buen gancho – sonrío - me encanto darme cuenta... de que no soy un entretenimiento para ti, algo que descartar cuando te canses...- la mirada cambio, era tan sincera que le atravesaba.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que “descartar”? ¡Damon!- replico sorprendido.  
\- Tal vez te cuente algún día por que pensé eso, Misha, pero me agrado escucharte decir que era tuyo, tu novio, y que no estabas disponible para nadie...- Misha enrojeció y miro el celular, Damon se sacaba una foto con el y movía sus dedos sobre la pantalla ágilmente.  
\- Me gustaría... que fuese así, ¿sabes?, que seas mi novio. Damon, la verdad me gustaría, no compartirte con nadie...- Damon levanto la mirada y le tendió el celular, el profesor lo agarro entre su largos dedos - Gracias por esto, Damon... - miro el único contacto que tenia y en la pantalla estaba la foto del vampiro sonriéndole encantadoramente, sin malicia, sin chulería, sin ese aspecto descarado y asesino muy propio de él, solo le miraba con cariño.  
\- Me encanta...- se incorporo de la silla, apoyándose en la mesa con una mano, se acerco a él tomándolo del rostro y termino su frase muy cerca de sus labios – que seas tan distinto a ella... - lo beso.  
\- ¡Ell...mmm!!- no lo dejo terminar la exclamación.

 

 

Ambos se quedaron allí, como una pareja normal, disfrutándose normalmente, sonriendo y queriéndose con toda la normalidad del mundo, planeando una vida juntos como todo el mundo hacia normalmente.


End file.
